Un futuro incierto
by Origett
Summary: Esta historia presenta la posible realización de la relación de Aoshi y Misao, incluyendo a la trama a dos personajes conocidos que interferiran en vida de esta hermosa pareja, es un A
1. Chapter 1

Un futuro incierto.

Capítulo 1.

Esta historia esta inspirada en muchos años de gustarme mucho la pareja de Misao y Aoshi. Espero que les guste los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, además de ser un Crossover.  
(aaaaaa) comentarios, movimientos o aclaraciones.

La mañana se hacia notar por los rayos de luz que aparezcan sobre el rostro de una dulce joven que se encontraba durmiendo sobre su "futón" , poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos para quedar completamente despierta, pronto se levanto y se dirigió hacia los baños, para darse una ducha matutina, que hará que estuviera perfecta para comenzar su día; rápidamente ella abriría la puerta del lugar a donde se dirigía y una persona le saludo.  
—Buenos días mi bella Misao.- saludo Okina.

-Buen día abuelito, entraré a darme un baño, no tardo mucho, pronto me presentare en con Okon y Omasu-.

Después de unos diez minutos la chica de larga cabellera negra y unos radiantes ojos color verdes, se dirigía con mirada firme y decidida hacia su lugar de trabajo en el cual la esperaban su amigos; antiguos miembros del poderoso clan de los Oniwabanshû, ella era la okashira(signf: líder- jefa) actual. Después de que Aoshi Shinomori eligiera unirse al clan de Makoto Shishio, Misao tomó la determinación de convertirse en la jefa supliendo al antiguo líder, el cual era Aoshi.  
Ya habían transcurrido dos años de la batalla con Shishio y los Juppon -gatana, batalla enfrentada por Himura Kenshin, Hajime Saito, Sanosuke Sagara, mi señor Aoshi, los últimos miembros oniwabanshu y los más cercanos a el chico de cabellos de fuego: Kaoru, Yahiko y su maestro Hiko Seijúro.  
En Kyoto las cosas marchaban con mayor tranquilidad, las batallas entre samurais eran poco comunes y pasajeras, las personas que llegaban a comer al Aoiya se ponían a platicar de los rumores, sin embargo muchas de las noticias alardeaban demasiado, porque mi instinto de espía era muy agudo. Junto con mis otros compañeros investigábamos para estar más tranquilos de que no surgiera otra gran amenaza como las anteriores.

-Misao, buen día, por favor atiende la mesa principal- indicó Omasu

-Claro que sí-.

La muchacha pelinegra se dirigió hacia la mesa indicada, en ésta se encontraban dos personas, una hermosa muchacha que se le calculaban unos 18 años, y un joven sumamente apuesto, sentado a su lado, daban la apariencia de una hermosa pareja.

-Buenos días en que los puedo servir-.

El muchacho sentado frente a Misao, al verla, claramente no podía ocultar que la entrada de la Oniwabanshû, lo había dejado con una mirada analizadora y al mismo tiempo de asombro, situación que incomodo de gran manera a Misao, por la presencia de la mujer que lo acompañaba. Después de salir del trance anterior, el sujeto se disponía a hablar.

-Gracias por atendernos, mi hermana y yo, tenemos varias necesidades, la principal es el desayuno, y por los rumores de los aldeanos este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, y ahora veo por que; además andamos en busca de posada, sólo serán algunos días¿ usted nos podría aconsejar?-.

Misao, dirigió una amable sonrisa, para iniciar a dar las indicaciones.

-Gracias por la preferencia, mi nombre es Misao Makimachi, y pueden llamarme Misao, el desayuno lo traerán en seguida, y El Aoyia, también funge como morada para los viajeros, sólo tendrían que realizar los tramites con los encargados de este lugar, si gustan mientras ustedes comen, yo hablaré con ellos y les traeré una respuesta-.

-Muchas gracias, el nombre de mi hermano es Hiragizawa Eriol y mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo, le agradeceríamos mucho que investigara al respecto-.

El rostro de Misao hizo una mueca de extrañeza al escuchar los nombres de los muchachos, porque no coincidan sus apellidos para ser hermanos, pero no quizo profundizar en el tema por educación. (Sé que agregar personajes de Sakura Card Captors, es extraño, pero irán tomando sentido mientras transcurra la historia, y si les gustan tendrán agradables sorpresas).

-No tardo, que disfruten sus alimentos-.

La joven okashira se dirigió donde Okon y rápidamente le explico la situación para pronto buscar a Okina y hacer lo mismo, Misao salió de El Aoyia (restaurante), para ir a la casa, en ese lugar, encontró a el viejo que la había cuidado por muchos años, tras la muerte de sus padres y la partida de su Señor Aoshi; mientras la bella muchacha que le acompañaba iba contandole la petición de los viajeros, ella lo dejo para llamar a el antiguo líder de los Oniwabanshû.  
Misao con un caminar veloz se dirigió al templo en donde comúnmente el antiguo líder de los mejores espías del Japón, se encontraba meditando, intentando rectificar los errores de su pasado.  
A pesar de los años transcurridos, el simple hecho de acercarme, ver, o tener un contacto visual con mi señor, hacía que me pusiera muy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo me daba una gran alegría que no podía disimularla, en unos instantes ya me encontraba subiendo las escaleras del templo. Al llegar a la puerta claramente se escuchó un- adelante-, de parte de una voz masculina que provenía del interior de éste recinto.

-Pasa-. Con un tono sereno y que transmitía frialdad, Aoshi le indicó.

Era increíble la capacidad de espía que poseía o simplemente se trataba de una rutina matutina, en la cual era la encargada de llevarle su té.

-Buenos días Aoshi- sama.

El hombre con cabello azul profundo a pesar de la presencia de la joven, no cambió su posición de oración, al sentir que Misao no se acercaba con la bandeja, movió un poco la cabeza, al ver ese gesto, la okashira observó sus manos, comprendiendo a la perfección.

-Lo siento, no he traído el té, lo que ocurre es que vengo por otra cuestión, Okina requiere de su presencia-. 

-¿ qué es lo que ocurre-  
Ella se dirigió a sentarse al lado de él, con sus manos en las piernas.

-Lo que pasa es que han llegado unos viajeros y están pidiendo hospedaje, yo les mencione que primero tenía que hablar con mi abuelito y con usted, para poderles dar respuesta, además Okina no toma decisiones si no lo consulta y existe un mutuo acuerdo-.

Aoshi escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que emanaban de ella, para que en unos instantes de meditar la situación, el hombre de gran estatura y un porte que hacía a cualquier mujer girar su rostro para posarse en él, se decidió a hablar.

-Misao, vallamos con Okina-.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, para salir del templo en dirección al Aoiya. En el trayecto, Misao no podía dejar de sentirse extraña, no era muy común el caminar a un lado de su señor, la última vez que lo había hecho era hace un mes, y la situación era muy diferente:

Flash back.

La noche ya estaba presente, y Misao se encontraba observando continuamente la entrada del Aoyia de la cual no daba ningún rastro de Aoshi, situación que ya tenía preocupada a la Okashira. Sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia, ella se dirigió hacia el templo, con otra bandeja con té, para poder tener una escusa de su presencia y su preocupación.  
Al entrar al templo se dio cuenta de que estaba muy oscuro pero no hizo ningún ruido, ya que no se veía nada. Los ojos de Misao poco a poco se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad, y unos metros delante de ella se encontraba una imagen que jamás pensó ver en su vida, un Aoshi de rodillas y brazos en el piso como derrotado, y un rostro completamente ensombrecido,la joven dio un paso hacia atrás, en respuesta al miedo que sintió recorrer su cuerpo a la idea de que Aoshi- sama, volvía a ser el asesino de hace años, no pudiendo soportar se lanzo para quedar unos cuantos centímetros cerca de él, dejando a un costado la bandeja con el té, lo sujeto por los hombros, llamandolo para ver si obtenía una respuesta de su parte; pero eso no ocurrió. Misao intento separarlo del piso, para que su cuerpo quedase sentado, al intentar esto la sorpresa de la Okashira, fue que el hombre que tenía sujeto parecía más una simple marioneta a la cual puedes manejar a tu antojo, esta situación hizo que a la chica le diera un vuelco el corazón, el tener a ese espectacular y poderoso hombre, convertido en un muñeco de trapo.

-Aoshi- sama..., está bien...Aoshi-sama...-

La sorpresa de Misao fue cuando del rostro ensombrecido de Aoshi, salieron cuatro palabras que la chica conocía a la perfección.

-... Beshimi... Hyottoko...Shikijo... Han'Nya...-

Al escuchar los nombres de sus difuntos amigos Oniwabanshû, Misao pudo sentir como unas grandes lagrimas hacían presencia en sus ojos, ella sabía a la perfección lo difícil que era para Aoshi el quitarse el remordimiento de la muerte de sus seguidores, sin embargo fue muy doloroso el saber que para su señor ese motivo lo tena así, viniendose la imagen de sufrimiento que sintió al vivir en carne propia ese dolor, y su promesa de ser el más poderoso, las gotas de agua que emergían de sus ojos se hicieron más intensas , recostando su rostro en el pecho de Aoshi, sujetando fuertemente sus manos y rostro a la Yukata de él. Está acción hizo que el ex-okashira, fuera saliendo de su trance poco a poco, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba se sintió extrañado, al sentir a alguien llorando tan cerca de él. La luz de la luna fue apareciendo en el templo alumbrando todo lo que se encontraba ahí, en ese instante fue cuando Aoshi se dio cuenta de la persona que se encontraba tan cerca de el, y llorando con gran sentimiento, un sentimiento que hacía que cada parte de su ser despertará. Misao continuo con su llanto, pero fue disminuyendo, cuando sintió que unas manos se posaban en sus hombros, esta acción hizo que se detuviera en seco y se aparto del hombre en el cual estaba recargada. El rostro de la okashira se encontraba húmedo por las lágrimas que aún retozaban en su rostro, ninguno de losdos dijo palabra alguna. Aoshi realmente no sabía lo que había ocurrido, lo único que recordaba era una imagen de los miembros difuntos del Oniwabanshû y una inmensa obscuridad, para después encontrar a Misao sobre su pecho derramando unas enormes lagrimas; de la misma forma para Misao le era difícil el explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese lugar, y por lo que observó Aoshi no recordaba lo que había ocurrido.  
Así pasaron algunos minutos, el primer movimiento para salir de la parálisis fue de Aoshi, el saco de su Yukata un pañuelo y comenzó a secar las lágrimas del rostro de Misao, este gesto hizo que a la chica se le ruborizarán las mejillas conjunto con un estrepítante sonido que venia de su pecho que reconoció como su corazón, para que no continuara esa sensación, Misao desidió hablar.

Misao acercando hacia ella la bandeja con el té,- traje té-.

Aoshi abrió un poco los ojos en señal se asombro pues no recodaba el momento en el que ella había ingresado al templo, eso lo atemorizo, el hecho de perder la conciencia y no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba; pero decidió no preocupar más a Misao.

-¿Podrías servirme té, por favor?-. El tono de voz de él en esta ocasión era distinta, la seriedad seguía ahí, pero el tono de frialdad que acostumbraba escuchar, en ese momento se podría traducir a preocupación y confusión; para otras personas el percibir esos detalles podría ser muy difícil sin embargo ella estaba tan acostumbrada a interpretar cada palaba de su señor que fue de esa manera en la que pudo percibir esos sentimientos.

Después de terminar su bebida, Aoshi se puso de pie.

-Será mejor que regresemos al Aoyia ya es tarde- indicó Aoshi.

Definitivamente era tarde, aproximadamente ya eran las 11: 30 p.m, para los Oniwabanshû, les era fácil leer el cielo y darse cuenta si se aproximaba una tormenta, si sería un día soleado, o la hora que podría ser gracias a la posición de la luna.  
Aoshi le tendió la mano a la chica que se encontraba frente a él, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie de hecho él sabía que ese movimiento era muy fácil de hacer para un ninja, y que la joven no necesitaba de la ayuda de nadie para levantarse, sin embargo el haberla visto llorar, había cambiado un poco su forma de verla, en ese momento sintió que era tan vulnerable que el gesto de extender su mano lo hizo casi inconscientemente, se dio cuenta de eso cuando fue respondido con la mano Misao en la suya, inmediatamente después ella se soltó y recogió la bandeja para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del templo, seguida por Aoshi- sama.

Fin del Flash back

Aoshi se dio cuenta que Misao caminaba un poco distraída, pero no le pregunto nada, comenzó a preocuparse cuando casi se pasa del edificio en donde se encontraba el Aoyia.

-Misao ya llegamos-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Misao abriera los ojos de par en par, como cuando te despiertas de golpe, en un momento había perdido la conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba, y casi era cotidiano cada vez que ella se dirigía hacia el templo, de regreso no podía evitar traer a su mente ese recuerdo, sólo que esta vez era diferente por el hecho de que estaba acompañada, por la persona que ocupaba el mayor número de sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad, entremos pronto los viajeros estarán a punto de terminar su desayuno, y no es cortes el dejarlos esperando tanto, yo creo que Okina ya esta con ellos-. Todo esto lo dijo con nerviosismo y con tal rapidez que sólo el hecho de conocerla por mucho tiempo podía decifrar las palabras que decía.

Rápidamente ingresaron en el Aoyia y efectivamente los jóvenes que ocupaban la mesa principal estaban a punto de terminar sus alimentos y un viejo los acompañaba en su mesa teniéndolos alegres con relatos de Kioto, Misao se dio cuenta que era Okina y solo una momia como esa podría saber historias tan antiguas. En seguida Eriol y Tomoyo giraron sus rostros hacía donde se encontraban los sujetos que ingresaban al restaurante, una sonrisa de parte de los muchachos sentados en la mesa en donde se encontraba Okina.

-Ya he regresado gracias por su espera, quiero presentarles al otro propietario del Aoiya, Aoshi Shinomori-. Al decir el nombre señalo a la persona que tenía a un lado.

-Mucho gusto señor Aoshi, disculpe las molestias, ya hemos comentado acerca de nuestra situación a Okina- sama, y su respuesta pidió reservarsela hasta que llegasen ustedes- explicó Eriol.

Aoshi y Misao acercaron dos cojines a la mesa principal para poder comenzar a negociar el hospedaje.

-Nosotros somos viajeros que venimos de muy lejos, llevamos años de delantera- (esa frase hizo que los que estaban en la mesa pusieran cara de interrogación pero continuaron escuchando al joven), - es importante que Day... digo mi hermana y yo, nos quedemos en este lugar por que tenemos que realizar unos asuntos de gran relevancia para nuestras vidas, por el dinero no se preocupen que pagaremos lo que indiquen-.

-Ya veo, no hay ningún obstáculo para que ellos se queden- expresó Aoshi.

-Muy bien, pero... creo que hay un pequeño problema- dijo preocupado Okina.

-¡Es verdad, sólo está disponible una habitación.!-. El rostro de Misao se torno serio por unos instantes, y se quedo mirando fijamente a las personas que tenía en frente, y se dispuso a compartir sus ideas. - Les diré lo que se me ocurrió, y si están dispuestos a aceptarlo, serán bienvenidos; en estos momentos sólo hay una habitación y ustedes la pueden compartir- ( Tomoyo y Eriol se voltearon a ver y se pusieron un poco serios).

-Es un asunto personal, pero ocupo mucho espacio y a mi pobre hermana.. no la dejo dormir tranquila- dijo Eriol con una mano sobre su cabeza y con unas mejillas sonrojadas.

En esos momentos a Tomoyo le aparecieron unas gotitas "UnU, pero nunca perdieron la compostura ninguno de los dos.

-Ya entiendo-, Misao se toco la barbilla con su dedo indice y volteo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Tomoyo, - si no te molesta puedes quedarte en mi habitación mientras desocupamos las que tienen algunos objetos, sólo sera por esta noche para el día de mañana todo estará arreglado, lo que ocurre que el Aoiya está en remodelaciones y la mayoría se encuentran inhabitables-.

-Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, puedo esperar-. Expresó Tomoyo.

-¿En verdad no les incomoda esta situación?-, preguntó Okina,- por eso, el pago será más accesible, será de 300 yenes el día y estarán incluidas las tres comidas-.

-Arigatou, Okina- sama, Aoshi- Sama y Misao- san-. Expresaron Eriol y Tomoyo.  
Misao tocandose la cabeza,- será un placer el tenerlos como huéspedes, y por favor llámenme Misao-.

-Gracias por la confianza, pero es extraño llamale de esa manera, por favor permitanos a mi hermano y a mi decirle Misao- san-.

- n-n, por mi no hay ningún problema, nuestra prioridad es que ustedes se sientan cómodos-.

La okashira se puso de pie, para mostrarles sus habitaciones, ellos se pusieron de pie para seguirla. Misao se paro y deslizó la puerta corrediza que tenía frente a ella.

-Hiragizawa- san este es su dormitorio, como pueden ver el Aoyia es un lugar muy grande pero está en reparación, ya era necesario. El dormitorio de la señorita Daidouji es esté se encontrará a un lado de su hermano (por más que dijera los apellidos de ellos no encontraba relación alguno, pero no era su asunto) , como pueden observar ya está terminado, pero falta desalojar los materiales de reparación, como ya lo mencionamos estará listo para mañana a primera hora, puede dejar sus cosas para mostrarles el lugar en donde se encuentra mi habitación para que la señorita...-

-No se preocupe, puede llamarnos por nuestros nombres, será más sencillo para usted decirme Tomoyo-.

Los ojos de Misao se abrieron un poco, acaso había sido tan ovia al pensar en las dudas que tenía de ellos. - ¿ En verdad no habrá problema?-.

-Ninguno-. Le expresó Eriol,- Por favor llevenos al lugar en donde se encuentra su habitación-.

Misao se quedó mirando unos momentos al joven que tenía en frente, en algunos aspectos le recordaban al Señor Aoshi, su cabello estaba peinado de la misma forma, sin perder de vista el color de este, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, pero al mismo tiempo tan distinto, los ojos de Eriol- san eran más tranquilos y en ellos no se reflejaba ninguna culpa, podrías perderte en ellos y sólo sentir paz y armonía, su tez era blanca, y su rostro era enmarcado con unos artefactos algo extraños, como los que traían los extranjeros que venían de occidente con los que veían mejor las cosas, tenían un nombre como anteojos. Ella quito con gran rapidez su mirada de él, por se una Oniwabanshû podía observar con lujo de detalle a las personas y guardar en su mente cada uno de los rasgos para poderlos identificar en delante.

-Es aquí, esta es mi habitación, por favor entre señorita Tomoyo-.

Al entrar en el dormitorio se podía observar que era amplia y con pocas cosas en su interior, en el fondo estaba una puerta corrediza, que con facilidad se deducía que era el armario, a la derecha de éste se encontraba una ventana de la cual ingresaba una gran cantidad de luz, que daba una ambiente calido y acogedor, cerca de la ventana estaba una mesa para tomar el té, sobre ésta un hermoso florero, con flores típicas del lugar y de la temporada, quedando en el centro un gran espacio solo, Tomoyo pensó que en ese espacio se pondría el futón, ese lugar no se comparaba con el hogar de Tomoyo y de Eriol, ya que los lugares en donde vivían eran enormes y embelesantes mansiones. A los viajeros no les importaba, ellos estaban en ese lugar y se encargarían de realizar su cometido, no importando lo que ocurriera en el transcurso para lograrlo.  
Tomoyo dejo sus cosas en la habitación de Misao, sin dejar de observar hasta el más minímo detalle de esos aposentos, le parecia increible estar parada en medio de ese lugar.

-Me da gusto compartir la habitación con usted, me siento féliz-. Le hizo saber Tomoyo.  
Misao sentía que las palabras de aquella hermosa mujer eran demasiado, y mucho de lo que ellos dos decían tenían en sus palabras misterio; tal vez para muchos otros el entender las intenciones de las palabras era difícil, pero para la okashira le resultaba muy sencillo, el entrenamiento que había obtenido intentando desifrar las intenciones de Aoshi no era senillo, y aprendío a identificar con que intención se emitia cada sílaba que salía de sus labios, pero al escuchar hablar a los viajeros la intrigaban.

-El honor como ya lo he mencionado es de nosotros, porfavor Tomoyo-san, pongase cómoda, yo tengo que regresar, el lugar está lleno y pronto se acerca la hora de la comida, si no estoy se vuelven locos y la organización se pierde; por favor si se les ofrese algo no duden en decirnoslo, estamos para ayudar. Compermiso, yo los llamo cuando este lista la comida-.

-Muchas gracias y suerte con el negocio-. Le deseo Eriol

En el Aoyia (restaurante), el ingreso de un gran número de personas era normal, pero la presión de todas formas nunca disminuia, y las voces de Okon y Omasu estaban presentes hasta el ùltimo rincon del lugar, dando indicaciones de las ordenes, y las mesas a atender.

-Misao, es urgente que vallas a conseguir ingredientes para la comida, ya se han teminado y sin ellos es imposible realizar los platillos, por favor vé y compra lo que esta en la lista, el dinero se encuentra dentro del canasto y ¡no tardes!-. Le indicó Omasu.

-No te pongas histerica, no tardo-.

La joven con la mayor rápidez que pudo se encamino hacía el mercado para surtir todo lo que se encontraba en la lista, por desgracia y como era de costumbre, a Omasu se le olvidaba que sólo era una chica, y que la lista siempre arrebazaba la fuerza física que poseía¿creía que era un caballo y que podía cargar con todo? La okashira iba realizando su mayor esfuerzo en cargar la canasta, pero no avanzaba mucho, después de haber dado cinco pasos el peso la vencía y dejaba el mandado en el piso; a la chica le empezo a dar una gran desesperación a ese paso jamás llegaría y Okon la horcaría mientras Omasu le haría tormento chino de cosquillas, el recuerdo de la última vez aún se encontraba vivo en la piel de la joven, un escalofrio recorrió todo el cuerpo de Misao el simple hecho de que volvise a suceder, así que se dío fuerzas y volvio a lebantar el canasto pero sus ilusiones se fueron al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que siete pasos habían roto el recor anterior, un gran suspiro salio de ella, mientras una sombra se posaba sobre el piso muy cerca de ella.  
Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de un rostro conocido posaba sus ojos sobre el canasto que se encontraba en el piso.

-Eriol- san...-. 

-Creo que se encuentra en problemas, porfavor permitame ayudarla-.

-De ninguna manera (lo anterior lo dijo con un tono de sorpresa y de negación), cómo lo voy a poner a cargar el mandado-.

-La he observado unos cuantos instantes y es evidente de que el peso es mucho y no le es posible avanzar-.

O///O,-pero... ¿usted me ha visto tirar del canasto?-. 

-Sólo unos instantes, por favor permitame -. Él tomo el mandado con una brazo y levantó sin ninguna dificultad.

El gesto anterior había dejado a Misao sin habla por unos instantes, por lo observado Eriol- san, era un joven fuerte, aunque no lo aparentara, cargaba esa canasta como si fuesen plumas, cuando por lo menos pesaba unos 10 kilos, eso lo sabía por la cantidad de cosas que traía: zanahoria, tomate, yin-zen, arroz, carne, especias, huevo, apio, lechuga, entre otros ingredientes, los cuales se distribuían en kilos cada uno. Misao despertó de un pequeño trance y continuo su camino junto a el joven de anteojos.

-Es usted una persona muy fuerte¿acaso practica las artes marciales?-.

Mirandola con atención, n-n,- no precisamente, mi fuerza radica de otra fuente, mi entorno es mi fuerza-.

o,- mmm... ¿qué hacía por estos rumbos?-.

-Lo que ocurre es que me gusta disfrutar de los lugares que visito, grabo en mi mente cada una de sus características, por eso decidí dar una vuelta por el lugar, por cierto es muy agradable-.

-Que bueno que le guste, si gusta uno de estos días si es posible, yo los llevaré a conocer con más detenimiento Kyoto, a usted y a su hermana, conozco esté lugar como la palma de mi mano-.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, le comunicare a Day... a mi hermana de su oferta, estará encantada-.

En unos instantes ya se encontraban afuera del Aoyia, el trayecto se había acortado con la plática tan amena que Eriol-san y ella habían sostenido.

-¿En dónde coloco el canasto?-.

-Por favor pase por aquí-. Ellos ingresaron a la cocina en donde se encontraba Okon preparando las ordenes y Eriol colocó la canasta sobre una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.- Muchas gracias-.

-Fue un placer. Con permiso-. Él hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Ella respondió con el mismo gesto. - Gracias-.

La okashira se quedo parada en la puerta sin decir ni hacer ningún movimiento, pero Okon la desperto cuando puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Veo que el joven Eriol te ha dejado anonadada¿no será que tu corazón cambiará de dueño?...-. Dijo Okon.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo!, no es nada, sólo me siento agradecida por su acción, fue muy amable-.

-Pues no todos los hombres hacen eso, es extraño, puede ser que tu le agrades-.

-No digas tonterías, Eriol-san se ve que es amable de naturaleza, no necesita una razón en especial para ayudar-.

-Di lo que quieras, que yo vi otra cosa-.

-Dejame en paz, tengo que ir a dejar el té a Aoshi- sama, y avisarle que en un rato más la comida estará lista.  
-Ajá, cambia de tema, el té ya está listo por cierto gracias por traer lo que hacía falta-.

-De nada-.

La pelinegra se dirigió a donde se encontraba el té, para colocarlo sobre su bandeja, de inmediato se encamino hacia el templo, al ingresar se acercó al lugar en donde estaba Aoshi; se sentó con el té frente a ella.

-Su té-.

Aoshi dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Misao, y comenzó a tomar como siempre lo hacía; sus ojos cerrados mostrando poco interés a la persona que tenía en frente, esa situación la incomodaban, pero la costumbre y el deseo de estar cerca de él vencían cualquier desaire, ella había comprendido que esa era la naturaleza de su señor, aunque no estubiera de acuerdo. Estaba confirmado, el joven Eriol tenía semejanza al físico de Aoshi, su cabello, el color de los ojos, sus rostros alargados(Eriol no tiene una complexión de niño, se parece a Touya: alto, delgado y rostro afilado), solo que Eriol tenía menos estatura y menos músculos; el carácter era otro factor completamente diferente, Eriol era calido y agradable, era gratificante estar en su presencia, era extraño.  
Misao comenzó a sentirse extraña, no era normal el dedicar tanto tiempo de sus pensamientos a otra persona que no fuera Aoshi- sama, no entendía el porqué, lo más seguro era que Eriol- san se había comportado de una forma agradable hacia su persona, y no tenía que adivinar cada una de sus acciones para comprender lo que estaba tratando de decír, sin lugar a dudas era una persona agradable pero sólo a ese punto, la persona que tenía frente era él que ocupaba todos sus suspiros y pensamientos.

- ...¿qué extraño?...-. Lo dijo como un murmullo.

Aoshi dirigió su mirada a Misao, con una interrogación en su rostro.

- ¿Decías Misao?-.

- ...mmm... ¡¿qué!?-.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, últimamente he notado que estas muy distraída¿se debe a algo?-.

Con nerviosismo, -No me ocurre nada, no tiene de que preocuparse, estoy de maravilla, gracias-. Sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia sus piernas, señal clara de vergûenza.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos hablo por más de cinco minutos, era aterrador, cualquiera otro hubiese saliendo corriendo.

- ...¿Puedo preguntarle algo?...-.

Dejando su té sobre la bandeja que tenía en frente,-¿ De qué se trata?-.

-Quería saber su opinión acerca de los viajeros-.

-¿qué es lo que quieres saber?-.

-Lo que ocurre, es que de repente siento algo extraño en sus palabras, pero... aún no lo he descifrado-.

-En cierta parte siento lo mismo...-

-¿¡En serio!?... lo siento continue...-.

-Pero es algo sin importancia, por el momento, además percibo una extraña energía, pero es pasiva, tal ves es debido a que vienen de otro lugar, cada persona y lugar tiene una esencia diferente-.

Misao se percató de que su corazón y respiración se había paralizado mientras Aoshi daba su punto de vista.

Después de un suspiro,-Tiene razón...-.

La okashira se levantó de su lugar cuando estuvo segura de que el señor Shinomori había consumido su té.

-Gracias, tengo que retirarme, no olvide que pronto estará lista la comida, no tarde mucho. Con permiso-.

-Misao...-.

El escuchar su nombre, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, era extraño el jamás la detenía después de que se despidiera, ella no giro su cuerpo por un momento creyó que era un error, cuando iba a dar otro paso escuchó.

-Gracias... por todo... lo que haces por mi...-.

Misao sintió como su cabeza daba una vuelta de 360º, y como un rojo rubí se posaba en sus mejillas y el corazón se golpeaba como un tambor de guerra, era increíble que esas palabras salieran de su gran amor, ella se encontraba aturdida sin saber que responder, lo había ensayado tantas veces por que en ese momento se desvanecían todas las palabras e ideas, y la motricidad había desaparecido de su cerebro, no recordaba como caminar, estaba paralizada. Sin moverse de su lugar giro un poco el rostro; Aoshi percibió el nerviosismo de la bella mujer.

Con sus ojos ensombrecidos y sus mejillas sonrrojadas,-...es un placer...-.

Después de susurrar aquellas palabras Misao salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, su rumbo era indefinido, lo que acababa de ocurrir era abrumador, tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía llegar así al Aoyia, comenzarían a preguntarle cosas, salió tan apresuradamente que no se dio cuenta de que alguien los observaba.  
Aoshi dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del templo, para después posarla en sus manos, las cuales se encontraban sobre sus piernas. En ese momento lo había confirmado y dio un suspiro largo y profundo; la niña que había cuidado junto con los miembros muertos del clan de los Oniwabanshu, era una mujer; de ese aspecto ya se había dado cuenta, sin embargo era una batalla diaria el dar por sentado una (niña) sin desaparecer a la otra(adulta). Después de haber vencido a Makoto Shishio, su vida había cambiado con la ayuda de los habitantes del Aoyia.  
De repente se vinieron unas palabras a la mente de Aoshi, las cuales había dicho el mayor de los oniwabanshu (Okina) "Misao te quiere".

-¡Eso lo sé!, ... pero...yo...-.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que una persona ingresaba, las últimas palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

Con su tono serio e indiferente,-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-.

La persona que se encontraba observando desde los afueras del templo, se trataba de Tomoyo.

-Lo siento Shinomori- sama-. Ella hizo una reverencia.

Él se giro a la forma de oración, -Si haz venido a orar puedes entrar, no interrumpiré tus plegarias-.

-Muy amable-.

Una mujer sumamente hermosa, de la cabeza a los pies, transmitía una elegancia sin precedentes; Tomoyo tenía una estatura promedio, pero aparentaba una mayor su porte era perfecto, su cabello llegaba hasta sus caderas y caía en unos perfectos risos, de color violeta, sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza sobrenatural de un azul profundo.

Adoptando la posición de oración, con su espalda recta y mirando hacia el frente, -El amor sentimiento extraño, que ni la persona más poderosa y fría pueden resistir.  
Aoshi sin perder su postura abrió los ojos como si la mujer que tuviera en frente pudiese leer los pensamientos.

Este es el final del primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y que deje algo de intriga en ustedes, la historia le dará sorpresas en delante así que esperenlas. Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen son de CLAMP. 

No lo olviden espero sus reviews son de suma importancia, las críticas son esperadas tanto las positivas como las negativas, sólo no me aporren mucho.

Origett. 


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capítulo; los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de CLAMP. Espero que les guste y que vallan resolviendo sus dudas o se creen más, es un crossover.

**Rinko Inukai**: Te doy las gracias por seguir y apoyar mi historia, y en efectivo la historia ya la habías leído, sólo que seguí tu consejo de cambiar el formato, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

**gabyhyatt: **Los personajes de Eriol y Tomoyo, conforme valla avanzando la historia, se descubrirá su intromisión en el fic, gracias por seguirlo.

A todos que leen este fic, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Capítulo anterior...

Aoshi dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada del templo, para después posarla en sus manos, las cuales se encontraban sobre sus piernas. En ese momento lo había confirmado y dio un suspiro largo y profundo; la niña que había cuidado junto con los miembros muertos del clan de los Oniwabanshû, era una mujer; de ese aspecto ya se había dado cuenta, sin embargo era una batalla diaria el dar por sentado una (niña) sin desaparecer a la otra(adulta). Después de haber vencido a Makoto Shishio,

su vida había cambiado con la ayuda de los habitantes del Aoyia.

De repente se vinieron unas palabras a la mente de Aoshi, las cuales había dicho el mayor de los Oniwabanshû (Okina) "Misao te quiere".

– ¡Eso lo sé!, ... pero...yo...– .

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que una persona ingresaba, las últimas palabras hicieron que se detuviera en seco.

Con su tono serio e indiferente,– ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?– .

La persona que se encontraba observando desde los afueras del templo, se trataba de Tomoyo.

– Lo siento Shinomori- sama– . Ella hizo una reverencia.

Él se giro a la forma de oración, – Si haz venido a orar puedes entrar, no interrumpiré tus plegarias– .

– Muy amable– .

Una mujer sumamente hermosa, de la cabeza a los pies, transmitía una elegancia sin precedentes; Tomoyo tenía una estatura promedio, pero aparentaba una mayor su porte era perfecto, su cabello llegaba hasta sus caderas y caía en unos perfectos risos, de color violeta, sus ojos irradiaban una fuerza sobrenatural de un azul profundo.

Adoptando la posición de oración, con su espalda recta y mirando hacia el frente,– El amor sentimiento extraño, que ni la persona más poderosa y fría pueden resistir– .

Aoshi sin perder su postura abrió los ojos como si la mujer que tuviera en frente pudiese leer los pensamientos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Un futuro incierto.**

**Capítulo dos.**

(abcdefg)- comentarios, aclaraciones, descripciones.

Cerca de un lago se encontraba una hermosa joven aventando rocas hacia el agua diciendo algunas frases, se veía desconcertada y preocupada de vez en cuado se frotaba de la frente hacia el cabello con sus dedos.

– ¡Soy una tonta!, ¿¡qué habrá pensado de mi?!, ¿ahora, qué voy hacer cuando este cerca de él?, ¿las pocas fuerzas que he reunido durante estos años desaparecerán?...– . Decía Misao en tono de confusión y enfado.

La muchacha fue acercandose al lago, en éste vio reflejada su imagen, para después ponerse en cunclillas y llevar sus manos hacia el agua para refrescarse un poco, se quedo de pie unos instantes observando el horizonte de pronto se dio cuenta de que en el Aoyia ya estarían comiendo apresuró su paso y decidida pensó que nada la afectaría y que ella estaba exagerando la situación.

Al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaban todos reunidos sólo esperando a que ella ingresará al lugar, acercandose rápidamente Okina a la okashira (jefa).

– Mi belleza, ¿en donde te habías metido?, me tenías con pendiente– . Escandalizaba Okina.

Misao con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, – Sólo fui a dar una vuelta, vi un hermoso árbol de cerezo, y ya sabes que no puedo resistirme, cuando recordé que mi estomago tenía hambre, me vine corriendo. Les pido una disculpa– . Haciendo una reverencia.

Momentos después se dirigió hacia su lugar que se encontraba desocupado; en la mesa estaban Okina, Okon, Omasu, Tomoyo, Eriol y Aoshi. A un lado del lugar de la más joven del clan de los Oniwabanshû, se encontraba el ex- okashira. Misao no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, las preguntas que se había hecho momentos antes se encontraban girando en su cabeza. Después de acomodarse en su sitio, comenzó a degustar sus alimentos, pero tratando de no cruzar ni palabra ni miradas con el hombre que tenía a un lado. En una parte de la comida Misao quería un aderezo que se encontraba muy cerca del alcance de Aoshi, sin embargo se aguanto las ganas de pedirlo, y así fue transcurriendo la comida, ella fue la primera en terminar y levantarse de la mesa, pido permiso con la escusa de que tenía papelería que arreglar para el Aoyia y para los asuntos importantes(como jefa del clan tenía que arreglar documentos que eran enviados para que los ninja encontraran algo o alguien. En la mesa fueron entendidas sus palabras y según Misao sólo Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron desentendidos).

– ¡Muchas gracias la comida estuvo deliciosa!– . Misao salió del comedor.

– Creo que la señorita Misao siempre se encuentra muy ocupada, es de admirar– .

– Mi hermana tiene mucha razón, es una mujer muy moderna– .

Okina como padre orgulloso de sus hijos,– Oh, muchas gracias, mi niña es muy responsable, hermosa, inteligente, eficaz, ágil...– .

Okon, Omasu, y Aoshi tenían los ojos cerrados resignados a las palabras del anciano; ellos conocían perfectamente las cualidades y habilidades de Misao, pero era muy vergonzoso ver la escena recreada de Okina, cualquiera saldría corriendo con cualquier escusa.

Tomoyo poniendose de pie,– Me disculpo me tengo que retirar, la comida estuvo deliciosa mis felicitaciones, pero tengo que terminar de acomodar mis cosas– .

Misao se apresuro para entrar a su habitación, cuando ingresó, encontró que la ropa de Tomoyo que encontraba acomodada, en su mayoría eran lindísimas yukatas y kimonos (trajes tradicionales de Japón); llamándole la atención uno en especial el cual era negro con flores de sakura color rosa y un obi del mismo color que las flores del cerezo, sin poder evitarlo se fue acercando lentamente hacia las ropas de Tomoyo, antes de tocarlo la puerta corrediza fue abierta, al girarse

se dio cuenta de que era Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin dudarlo caminó hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Misao.

– Tomoyo -san...– .

– Espero que no le incomode que haya puesto mis cosas en ese lugar, era necesario que los sacara de mi equipaje– .

– No te preocupes por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, además tus kimonos son los mejores que he visto en mi vida, ¿en donde los compraste?... si no es intromisión– .

– Muchísimas gracias, pero no creo que los encuentres, porque yo los hago; es un honor que te hayan gustado– .

Con rostro sorprendido, – ¡¡¡EN VERDAD!!!, ERES INCREÍBLE, yo me asegurare que cuando cambies de habitación te adapten el guardarropa para que puedas colocarlos como corresponde, les pediré ayuda a Okon y Omasu– .

– No tienes por que molestarte– .

– No es ninguna, son obras de arte y merecen ser bien tratadas– .

Cambiando la expresión de su rostro a seria,– ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?– .

– Sí claro, ¿qué deseas saber?– .

Con un tono de respeto,– ...¿Está enamorada de Shinomori- sama?...– .

Misao sintió como si un rayo caía sobre ella y su cuerpo fuera a desvanecerse, fue sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y que en un instante se detendría. Hace tiempo era común que Misao dijera a los demás acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Aoshi, pero fue decayendo cuando una gran sensación de rechazo invadió su cuerpo, y dejo de expresar lo que sentía era posible que su Señor jamás aceptara sus sentimientos, podrían ser demasiadas razones, pero había decidido que reservaría su amor y que se conformaría sólo con estar cerca de él, tal ves sacrificando una vida, pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

– ...Lo siento no quería hacerte sentir mal... disculpa– .

Sin decir nada, Misao se dirigió hacia le ventana que se encontraba abierta, y sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior comenzó.

– No... tienes porque disculparte... lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no digo lo que siento... anteriormente era más abierta en este aspecto, pero como puedes darte cuenta Aoshi- sama, no es muy expresivo y se siente muy culpable con su pasado... es por eso que decidí no insistir más... sin duda... él es el amor de mi vida... lo supe hace mucho tiempo... tal ves toda mi vida...– .

– ... Misao -san... el reprimir así sus sentimientos... es muy duro...– .

– ...no lo se... tal vez estoy acostumbrada... o aún tengo esperanza a que ocurra algo– .

Después de un largo silencio.

– Lo siento tengo que irme, debo revisar una papelería, y por favor no te sientas culpable por lo ocurrido, ahora me siento aliviada, hace tiempo que no me desahogaba o hablaba de ms sentimientos; con permiso– .

La pelinegra se dirigió a la oficina, la cual estaba decorada de una forma acogedora, sus interiores emanaban el diseño oriental pero en vez de tener las tradicionales puertas corredizas ésta, tenía una puerta como las occidentales. Después de ingresar se puso detrás de la mesita en donde se veían un tintero y papeles en la mesa que sin dudas eran documentos, algunos tenían un sello rojo y otros uno azul, el primer color se refería a los papeleos que debían hacerse para el Aoyia y el segundo los referentes al Clan de los Oniwabanshû. En seguida de posicionarse en la mesa, Misao intentó revisar los documentos que estaban frente a ella, sin embargo no lo consiguió, en ese momento comenzó a sentirse muy confundida, su torso y brazos fueron cayendo sobre la mesa.

Para la chica era muy difícil llorar, sólo cuando la vida de un ser humano dependía de ello o la muerte se presentaba en su vida, ella recordaba que sólo tres veces había llorado: la primera vez fue cuando murieron sus padres; los padres de Misao eran los antiguos jefes Clan de los Oniwabanshû, después de su muerte Aoshi sucedió el mando gracias a sus increíbles habilidades a sus escasos 15 años; la segunda vez se presentó cuando al despertar se dio cuenta de que su amo ya no se encontraba se había ido junto con Hanya y los demás con la firme decisión de convertirse en los guerreros más poderosos del Japón y dejando al cuidado de la pequeña a Okina, quien después de la era Tokugawua había fundado el Aoyia como cuartel secreto para sus funciones de espionaje; la última vez fue cuando se encontraban los disturbios con Shishio y su Juppon- gatana grupo al que Aoshi decidió unirse para vengarse de Kenshin Himura y de esa manera convertirse en el más poderoso y así brindarles el título que había prometido a sus amigos difuntos, con ese acto traicionó a su grupo y Okina lo enfrento en un duelo, situación que casi termina con la vida del anciano, Misao sintió un dolor desgarrante al presenciar esa escena, por una parte el hombre al cual buscó por todo Japón y por otra la persona que la había hecho sentir como parte de una familia, cuando Himura prometió que traería de regreso a Aoshi, las lágrimas de Misao no se hicieron esperar.

– ...porqué estoy recordando todo esto... no quiero llorar... no quiero...– . Los brazos acurrucaron el rostro de la chica.

Tomoyo se dirigía a la habitación de Eriol, al entrar la imagen que se presentaba era preocupante el joven estaba medio desmayado, lo único que le impedía estar en el suelo eran sus brazos, los cuales se encontraban estirados pero temblorosos. Tomoyo cerró rápidamente la puerta para ayudar a el muchacho.

– ¡Hiraguizawua-san!, pero que ocurre... no me diga... que...– .

Sin que saliera ninguna palabra de Eriol, Tomoyo arreglo el futón y ayudo a colocarlo sobre éste, después ella se colocó a un lado.

– No pensé que me afectara tan pronto...– . Expresó Eriol con una mano sobre su frente.

De repente el rostro de la chica fue ensombreciendose y sus manos se posaron sobre sus piernas, sin decir ninguna palabra.

– Esto es muy extraño después de tanto y es difícil para nosotros el llamarnos por nuestros nombres...–

Las palabras de Eriol fueron interrumpidas estrepitosamente cuando Tomoyo cayo sobre el pecho del muchacho.

– Daidoyi-san...–

– Los dos están muy confundidos... sacrificando sus sentimientos...podríamos tener una oportunidad...–

– Tienes razón debemos aprovechar esa confusión para nuestro beneficio, Tomoyo no te rindas, acercate más a él... sólo tú puedes...–

– Pondré mi vida en el intento si es necesario, y por favor tiene una gran oportunidad con Misao- san, son contadas las oportunidades con las que cuenta– .

– No tenemos tiempo que perder, ¡Alguien se acerca!–

Tomoyo se reincorporó de inmediato, para que unos instantes después Okon tocara a la puerta.

Okon se presentó a la puerta, – Joven Eriol ¿puedo pasar?– .

– Adelante...

Okon sorprendida dirigía su mirada a Tomoyo, – ¿qué ocurre, el joven se siente mal?– .

– No te preocupes mi hermano se encuentra bien, lo que ocurre es que el viaje lo dejo agotado y le dije que me permitiera acomodar el futón para que descansara un rato– .

– ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?–

– Muchas gracias, no era nuestra intención inquietarla, ¿ sería mucha molestia que nos trajera un poco de té?– , pidió Eriol.

– Claro que no, en un momento regreso– .

Eriol y Tomoyo respondieron, – Muy amable, gracias– .

Un momento después Okon salió de la habitación.

– ¡Creo que tenemos una oportunidad inmediata!–

– ¿De qué se trata?–

– La señorita Misao, me propuso que podía ser el guía a un expedición por Kioto, tu también estas invitada, por que no le pedimos que nos lleve y será necesario que el señor Aoshi sea parte de la expedición, ¿crees poder convencerlo?–

– Podre hacer una invitación, pero el trabajo duro es para ti– .

– Entonces lo comentaremos mañana para salir pasado mañana, sólo tenemos un día– .

En ese momento Okon ingreso al cuarto con la bandeja del té, así transcurrió el resto del día, en el cual todos los ocupantes del Aoyia disfrutaron de una riquísima cena, para poder descansar como era debido, como en la comida al terminar sus alimentos se dispusieron a retirarse a sus habitación, por que ya sabían que el próximo día los quehaceres eran igual de agotadores.

Tomoyo y Misao, acompañaron a Eriol a su habitación para cerciorarse de su estado de salud, al verlo con un semblante sano, decidieron continuar con su camino para acomodarse en su habitación. Después de organizarse para dormir, las dos chicas con unas lindas batas de dormir, se dispusieron a conciliar el sueño, Tomoyo se volteo de cara a la puerta, y Misao de la ventana, después de desearse las buenas noches, Tomoyo comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido antes de regresar del templo.

Flash back.

Tomoyo se encontraba a un lado de un hombre de tez blanca y cabellos de un azul profundo el cual estaba sumido en una profunda oración, porque nada parecía perturbarlo, la chica no dejaba de observar cada detalle del sujeto que se encontraba a su derecha, una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios para rápidamente desvanecerse, en un momento inclinó completamente su torso hacia el frente, para después levantarse y darse la vuelta para quedar frente a la puerta del recinto en el que se encontraban.

– Shinomori- sama, tengo que retirarme, las señoritas Okon y Omasu me dijieron que mi regreso no debía demorarse mucho porque la comida estaría pronto– .

Sin decir ninguna palabra Aoshi hizo una reverencia para levantarse lentamente, Tomoyo comenzó a caminar lentamente para ser alcanzada de inmediato por el muchacho, en gran parte del recorrido hacia el Aoyia fue muy silencioso Aoshi con su acostumbrada frialdad sin esbozar palabra.

– ...Mi hermano y yo nos encontramos muy contentos en este lugar, cada rincón tiene una magia especial, además las personas que las habitan son muy especiales...–

Tomoyo continuo hablando, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que el joven no le interesaban los comentarios que expresaba, hasta que termino de platicar lo desvanecerse.

– ...Mi hermano me ha comentado que la señorita Misao le parece una mujer hermosa y especial, no para de hacer comentarios acerca de ella...–

En el rostro de Aoshi se dibujo un gesto de asombro combinado con enojo y algo de confusión, situación que se produjo en unos cuantos segundos para desvanecerse de igual forma, la chica pudo observar que en un instante el joven que caminaba a un lado de ella seguía indiferente a la continuación de sus palabras de inmediato se vieron parados a fuera de el Aoyia.

Fin del Flash back.

– Será que Shinomori- sama, se pusiera cel...–

La última palabra que saldría de la boca de Tomoyo fue interrumpida por los murmullos de parte de Misao en sus sueños, era increíble como esa mujer estaba enfocada en un solo punto.

– ... Aoshi-sama...– . Misao mencionó entre sueños.

En una habitación más alejada de la de Misao, se encontraba la del ex-okashira, el cual ya se encontraba acostado sobre su futón, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza con la mirada fija en el techo, las palabras de la mujer que había llegado hace tan poco tiempo, ¿cómo podía darle tanto que pensar?, en especial las referentes de su hermano hacia Misao.

– ...¿a caso estoy... celoso?–

La última idea concebida inquietaba mucho a Aoshi, era probable, pero no quería aceptarla por completo, tal ves era el hecho de que nunca antes Misao había tenido un pretendiente, ¿pero eran celos de una persona allegada como un hermano?, las ideas viajaban rápidamente en su mente.

– Aoshi -chan, despierta, apresuráte, ya es hora– , una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra azabache, un rostro como la nieve y unos perfectos labios rosados conformaban una armonía sin precedentes, ella vestía un kimono con detalles simples pero que combinaban a la perfección con la mujer que lo portaba.

– Ya voy, en unos instantes estaré listo– , un niño de aproximadamente siete años, de una tez blanca y cabellos de un azul profundo, se encontraba recostado en su futón.

– El desayuno estará en unos momentos, por favor no demores–

– Señora Makimachi... le puedo pedir un favor–

– Sí, adelante–

– Ya no me diga chan, ponto me convertiré en uno de los miembros más poderosos del clan–

La mujer que permanecía en la entrada de la habitación del niño, se quedo sin decir nada unos instantes, la mirada de ambos estaba conectada con un brillo indescriptible.

Con una sonrisa calida respondió,– tienes razón, ahora te llamare Aoshi -san, ¿te parese?–

Aoshi la observó unos momentos,– sí, gracias– .

– No demores– .

Al llegar al comedor ya estaban reunidas varias personas, en primer lugar Aoshi vio a la Señora Makimachi, que atendía a su esposo, el líder de los Oniwabanshû, persona a la cual le tenía una gran admiración y respeto, no sólo por ser su sensei, además era un gran ser humano, siempre en busca de el beneficio de sus allegados y su familia. En la mesa también se encontraba un hombre con un peinado extraño en dos picos, su nombre era Okina, una de las manos derecha del líder, además se encontraban cuatro hombres, miembros del clan con poderes y habilidades únicas ellos eran Beshimi, Hyottoko, Han'Nya y Shikijo.

Aoshi dio un – buenos días– , con una seriedad y frialdad, que transmitía solemnidad, al sentarse a desayunar, todos los presentes respondieron a su saludo.

– ¡DE PRISA !, ¡ TRAIGAN MÁS AGUA !, ¡MÁS FRAZADAS !–

Las personas corrían de un lugar a otro, un hombre de unos 25 años, daba vueltas, caminaba de un lado a otro, como si la respuesta a todas sus preguntas se encontrará detrás de esa puerta, la vista de Makimachi -sama, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba clavada a la puerta de su habitación en donde se encontraba su mujer, a pesar de que la Señora Makimachi, era un excelente guerrero, un miembro fundamental para el clan, en ese momento todos se encontraban conmocionados, por el hecho de que una nueva vida llegaría a la familia, el primogénito de los líderes estaba por nacer.

Con paso lento pero firme un chico que se le acomodaban 11 años, se acercaba al el líder del clan.

– ...Aoshi–

– Makimachi - sama, ¿se le ofrece algo?–

–Sabes Aoshi, jamás pensé sentir tantos nervios, te confieso que en ninguna misión he sentido tanta ansiedad–

Aoshi giro su rostro hacia la puerta, que con tanta persistencia los ojos del líder se posaban.

El llanto de un recién nacido no se hizo esperar por mucho, todos se quedaron en sus posiciones sin decir nada, por unos instantes sólo se escuchaba el ruido producido por el bebé que se encontraba tras la puerta. Un momento después de que los sollozos terminarán, la mujer encargada del parto salió.

– ¡ES UNA NIÑA!–

El rostro del nuevo padre no podía ocultar tanta felicidad, e inmediatamente se dirigió al interior en donde estaba su mujer y su hija.

– ... querida... ¿estas bien?...–

El semblante de la señora Makimachi, era el de toda madre cansada por el parto, pero con una luz en su rostro que se intensificaba al ver el ser que había creado el amor, su hija.

– Cariño acercate. Es nuestra, por fin, después de tanto–

El señor Makimachi se acerco a su mujer para darle un tierno beso, primero en la frente, para después posar sus labios en los de su esposa, era un beso que transmitía amor, alegría y agradecimiento de parte de ambos.

– vamos, tomala en brazos–

– ¿ y si se rompe?–

– eso no pasará–

Efectivamente el señor Makimachi cargo a su hija como si fuese a romperse, al tenerla cerca de su pecho sintió como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su lugar. Fuera de la habitación se encontraba Aoshi observando la escena.

– Aoshi, no te quedes allí, entra–, invitó a pasar el señor Makimachi– .

Después de observarla unos minutos y felicitar a la señora Makimachi, preguntó– ¿cómo se llamará?–

–... mmm...– , los señores Makimachi, se observaron unos momentos.

La señora Makimachi comenzó,– habíamos comentado, que si era mujer la llamaríamos...–

– Misao– , complementó Makimachi- sama.

– Misao Makimachi– , terminó la ahora nueva mamá.

Aoshi continuaba contemplando a los nuevos padres, cuando de pronto su mirada se posó en la ventana que estaba en la habitación, le llamaba la atención una pareja que se encontraba en el exterior, era un muchacho y una hermosa mujer que platicaban debajo de un árbol de cerezo, el joven de repente acerco a la mujer hacia su pecho, levantando suavemente la barbilla, sus labios se fueron acercando lenta pero amorosamente.

La vista de Aoshi fue enfocandose, cuando descubrió la identidad de la pareja, sintió como la felicidad que acababa de experimentar se desvanecía con la fuerza de un rayo. Un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo del joven, al verse reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana pudo percatarse de que ya no era un niño, sino que tenía 29 años.

– ¡¡Misao!!– ,Gritaba Aoshi, con una mezcla de enojo, dolor y celos.

– ¡¡NOO!!– , Aoshi al darse cuenta, se vio sentado sobre su futón, la luz del día entraba por la ventana,.– ... era un sueño...– , respiro profundo y seco el sudor de su frente.

– ..,¿porqué con el viajero?...–

Aoshi se encontraba pensativo por el sueño que acababa de tener, era demasiado extraño. Decidió levantarse y acomodar sus cosas para darse un baño, tenía que refrescarse para ordenar las ideas que se encontraban dando vueltas en su cabeza.

– Shinomori- sama disculpeme por entrar en sus sueños– .

De pronto se escucha la voz de Tomoyo fuera de la habitación.

– pasa–

Tomoyo ingresó cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

–Eriol-san, que ocurre,¿por qué el señor Shinomori, se encontraba tan extraño?–

– Interrumpí su sueño–

– ¿Con una premonición?–

– No–

– ¿Entonces?–

– Con una advertencia– .

Este es el final de este capítulo, espero que les halla gustado, les confesaré algo, no estoy segura si terminará en el siguiente capítulo, o si se extienda a un cuarto, en un principio tenía planeados sólo dos capítulos, pero la musa de la inspiración me pego fuerte y no me quedó más que sobarme(o). En este capítulo quise poner a los padres de Misao, pero la verdad no quise inventarle nombres, ustedes cómo creen que eran sus nombres, es una pregunta que siempre he tenido. Los personajes en el próximo capítulo tendrán algunas revelaciones así que espérenlas.

Por favor necesito que me escriban reviews para saber sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, me gustaría saber que les pareció y que teorías tienen del fic.

sayonara. n-n Origett.


	3. Chapter 3

1Este es el tercer capítulo. Les doy las gracias por seguir y apoyar mi fic, todos sus comentarios son importantes, sé que existen muchas dudas acerca de la historia, pero se irán resolviendo.

Mil y un disculpas por la tardanza, la escuela estuvo muy pesada, pero espero que valga la pena.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de CLAMP, es un crossover.

En el capítulo anterior.

Aoshi se encontraba pensativo por el sueño que acababa de tener, era demasiado extraño. Decidió levantarse y acomodar sus cosas para darse un baño, tenía que refrescarse para ordenar las ideas que se encontraban dando vueltas en su cabeza.

– Shinomori- sama disculpeme por entrar en sus sueños– .

De pronto se escucha la voz de Tomoyo fuera de la habitación.

– pasa–

Tomoyo ingresó cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

–Eriol-san, que ocurre,¿por qué el señor Shinomori, se encontraba tan extraño?–

– Interrumpí su sueño–

– ¿Con una premonición?–

– No–

– ¿Entonces?–

– Con una advertencia– .

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Un futuro incierto.**

**Tercer capítulo.**

El amanecer se hacía presente en Kioto, el cielo tenía una claridad indescriptible, el aire podía sentirse como una suave caricia en el rostro y el aroma de las flores brindaban una agradable esencia al ambiente; en el Aoyia las actividades matutinas ya estaban presentes, Okon y Omasu atareadas en la cocina, preparando los pedidos, Okina arreglando los últimos detalles de las habitaciones remodeladas, Misao se encontraba ayudando a Tomoyo y Eriol a cambiar sus cosas a su nuevo cuarto y Aoshi tomando un baño.

– Sera mejor que aclare mis ideas– . Hablaba para sí un hombre de gran estatura y cabellos de un azul profundo. De repente comenzó a sentir que el agua se calentaba a una temperatura sumamente agradable.

– Aoshi -sama, ¿el agua se encuentra caliente?–

Al escuchar la voz de la mujer que le preguntaba, sintió como dio un vuelco su corazón, en un inicio dudó al contestar, si con anterioridad sus dudas acerca de Misao eran grandes, en esta ocasión sentía sentimientos diferentes pero con mayor intensidad.

– Sí, Misao – .

– Si se le ofrece otra cosa por favor no dude en pedirmelo, me tengo que retirar, Omasu me está llamando–.

– Esta bien–.

–Aoshi- sama, no tarde mucho, pronto estará el desayuno listo.

La okashira se dirigió hacia la cocina para seguir ayudando a tener las cosas listas para el primer alimento del día.

Al terminar de darse un baño, Aoshi se levantó de la tina(imaginense a ese imponente hombre saliendo de la tina n///n) , rápidamente tomo la manta que se encontraba en un costado para secarse el cuerpo y vestirse con su yukata, dejando la pieza de tela en su cabeza. Camino a su habitación, sentía que olvidaba algo, de repente recordó y se dirigió con mayor velocidad hacía sus aposentos.

Entre murmullos Aoshi decía – ¡¿Cómo puede olvidarlo!?– .

Rápidamente se dirigió hacía un estante localizado a un lado de la ventana , al abrirlo vio una cajita en su interior, lentamente y como si se tratase del tesoro más valioso lo tomo entre sus manos y antes de abrirlo recordó.

Flash back.

– Aoshi- san, puedes venir un momento–

Un joven como de 14 años recorría los pasillos de la casa de los jefes del clan de los Oniwabanshû, al escuchar la indicación de la señora Makimachi, se acerco. Tenía ya mucho tiempo tratando a su familia, tal vez no era una madre, pero siempre había visto por él en muchas situaciones, por eso le profesaba un gran respeto.

Con un porte perfecto y una gran seriedad, Aoshi se acerco a la esposa del Okashira de ese momento, el padre de Misao. – ¿Qué se le ofrece, señora Makimachi?–.

– Por favor pasa, quiero decirte algo– .

En el interior de la habitación se encontraba Misao, quien rápidamente se dirigió hacia su madre y brindo un caluroso saludo al joven que tenía en frente.

– ¡Buenaz taldes , Aoshi -sama!– , dijo la pequeña de apenas tres años.

– Buenas tardes, Misao -chan–, contestó sin gran emoción, sin embargo le era muy grato ver a la pequeña, sólo que su entrenamiento ninja no le permitía transmitir ninguna de sus emociones.

– No te quitaré mucho de tu tiempo, acercate–, la madre de Misao se dirigió hacia un estante, al abrir uno de los cajones sacó una hermosa gargantilla, su color era dorado con un pequeño dije en la cual una esmeralda se encontraba incrustada, el conjunto era sencillo, pero eso lo hacía más lindo, al voltear, Aoshi pudo observar una fotografía en la que salían Makimachi- sama y ella.

– Mami, mira–, Misao señalaba la fotografía y el collar que sostenía en las manos.

– Sí, hija, es el mismo–.

– No quiero ser descortés, pero...–

– Aoshi -san, tu siempre tan desesperado, Misao tiene razón, es la misma joya, pero no es sólo un objeto, tiene un significado, te contaré–.

La señora Makimachi se dirigió hacia una mesita y se sentó en una de sus sillas, invitando a Aoshi a tomar asiento en la silla de frente a ella.

– Este collar es muy importante, ha pasado muchas generaciones en mi familia, era de mi madre, ella se lo dio a mi marido para que me lo obsequiara–.

Aoshi escuchaba con atención sus palabras, eran algo confusas pero no encontraba ninguna relación, prefirió aguardar con calma.

– Con esta gargantilla, mi esposo me propuso matrimonio–.

En ese momento se aclaró la real importancia del objeto.

– Aoshi -san, no soy ninguna tonta, y se que mi esposo y yo somos el blanco de otros grupos, y muchos andan tras nuestras cabezas, (el rostro de la mujer se ensombrecía y transmitía mucha seriedad) yo sé que eso no es relevante, lo único que nos inquieta de sobremanera es el dejar des-protegida a nuestra hija, te confesare que eso me aterra– . Se notaba como la señora Makimachi mostraba un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

Aoshi colocó sus manos sobre los de la mujer que tenía en frente,– no se mortifique, a Misao nunca le pasará nada, el clan la protegerá.

La madre de Misao veía fijamente al joven que le sujetaba las manos,– de eso estoy completamente segura, pero... quiero pedirte un gran favor, con respecto a este collar–.

– ¿De qué se trata?–.

– Tú serás el protector de la gargantilla y me la regresarás cuando una de las dos condiciones sean cumplidas, pero si mi marido y yo no somos parte del mundo de los vivos, quiero que seas tú quien le entregues a Misao esta gargantilla.

– ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?–.

– Mami, ¿puedo salir a jugar?–

– Sí, pero ten mucho cuidado–

– Sí, mami, sayonara Aoshi -sama– , decía la niña con mucho entusiasmo, para después salir de la habitación.

– Disculpa, como te iba diciendo, existen dos condic... creo que esa palabra no es la más adecuada, debería decir situaciones. Si Misao tiene un pretendiente que realmente la ame y ella lo corresponda, tú le harás entrega y le explicaras a él, el simbolismo de este objeto, si para los 18 años de mi hija, no ha encontrado al hombre de su vida y nosotros no existimos, por favor entregaselo y dile que es de sus padres, que ellos la amaron mucho y que la protegeremos no importando en donde nos encontremos–, dos lagrimas silenciosas brotaron de los ojos de la señora Makimachi.

Aoshi se dio cuenta, y le apreto un poco más fuerte las manos en señal de apoyo.

– Si le haces entrega del collar por la segunda situación, explicale el significado, y ella será quien se lo entregue al hombre que realmente ame, cuando ella este preparada y completamente segura. Aoshi, serás libre de explicarle a otra persona de tu completa confianza, si tu crees que no serás quien realice esta acción–.

– Señora Makimachi, ¿porqué a mí?–

– Cuando mi padre le propuso matrimonio a mi madre, le dijo estas palabras, sin embargo él deseaba que tuvieran un hijo, para que se heredara por parte de los hijos, situación que nunca ocurrió, mi padre murió muy joven y fue mi madre quien le hizo entrega a Makimachi- sama, de la joya. Aoshi, tu eres para mí como un hijo– .

Las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la mujer que tenía en frente, hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, y que su corazón se acelerara, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sin perder la pose, sin embargo le era muy difícil.

– Gracias, señora Makimachi, usted es como una madre para mí, le doy mi palabra de que no la defraudare–.

– Estoy segura de eso–.

La señora Makimachi, se puso de pie, acto seguido Aoshi se acerco a ella para recibir la gargantilla, antes de poder tomarla la Okashira se acerco a él dandole un tierno beso maternal en la mejilla.

Fin del flash back.

Aoshi, puso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla correspondiente, la cual había sido besada por la madre de Misao, para después abrir la cajita que tenía en la otra mano, al abrirla encontró el collar parecía que el tiempo no le había hecho nada, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. El tiempo había caminado demasiado rápido, al ponerse a recordar muchas de las memorias del pasado, Aoshi se dio cuenta que el tiempo era indolente, y que no le tenía piedad a nadie.

– Hoy es el día en que entregue esta gargantilla, Misao cumple 18 años–.

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

– Adelante– Dijo Aoshi.

– Aoshi- sama, buenos días,– Saludaron Okon y Omasu.

– Buenos días,¿Qué se les ofrece?–. Aoshi con toda la serenidad del mundo guardo la joya en su caja, para depositarla en el mueble de donde lo había sacado.

– Queríamos pedirle un gran favor– .

– ¿Es con respecto al cumpleaños de Misao?–.

– Sí, quisiéramos que guardara el secreto, queremos que sea una sorpresa, nos a costado mucho convencer a Okina, pero por fin accedió, ¿qué dice usted?–, comentó Omasu.

– No hay ningún inconveniente–

– Muchas gracias, nos retiramos, por cierto el desayuno esta listo, no demore–.

Después de que las chicas salieron de la habitación, Aoshi se dispuso a salir, pero antes de hacerlo su mirada se posó sobre el mueble en donde se encontraba su promesa.

Cuando entró al lugar en donde se encontraban todos, ya estaban localizados en la mesa, al ver que Misao estaba sentada a un lado de Eriol platicando alegremente, una idea golpeo su mente.

En la mente de Aoshi,– ¿y si el viajero es su pretendiente?–. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre él.

– Buenos días– , saludaron Okina, Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que eran los único que no lo habían visto.

Intentando tranquilizar su mente y organizar sus palabras Aoshi saludo, procediendo a sentarse al otro lado de Misao, de esa manera continuo el desayuno, al terminar, cada quien se dispuso a realizar sus quehaceres, eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana. Omasu le pidió a Misao que realizara unas compras, Okina se dirigió hacia las habitaciones en compañía de Eriol y Tomoyo, Omasu y Okon regresaron a la cocina para continuar con los pedidos de los clientes y Aoshi se encamino hacia el templo.

– Omasu, son muchas cosas las que tengo que conseguir– protestaba Misao

– No te preocupes sólo necesitamos la mitad del pedido inmediatamente, el resto lo puedes conseguir en el transcurso de la tarde–, decía Omasu.

– Sí Misao, tenemos pensado prepararle algo especial a Tomoyo y a su hermano, para la cena, ya que no les hemos brindado el mejor servicio, ya sabes con las remodelaciones es más difícil de lo habitual tener organizado el Aoyia–

– Tienes razón Okon, yo también les ayudare para que todo salga de maravilla, no tardo en traer lo que necesitan–. La okashira salio rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse al mercado.

– Sabes, hace tiempo que no veía a Misao tan animada–.

– Tienes razón Omasu, yo creo que es gracias al joven Eriol, él hace que Misao sonría de nuevo...– .

– Es verdad, ¿ tú crees que ella haya cambiado de dueño sus sentimientos?–.

– No lo se, puede ser una posibilidad, el joven Eriol es una persona muy especial, y es difícil cansarse de los buenos tratos–.

– mmm, pues, tal ves ya se canso de esperar al señor Aoshi–.

– Tenemos que esperar, debe ser ella quien decida, y... creo que Aoshi- sama lo esta reconsiderando–.

– A que te refieres con eso?–.

– En la mañana, vi como guardaba un objeto en una cajita, y a juzgar por las apariencias, era un regalo, se parecía al arillo que le entregan los hombres occidentales a las mujeres para proponerles matrimonio–.

– ¡O.O!!EN VERDAD!!–.

– Bueno, no pude apreciar con claridad el contenido, pero puede ser una posibilidad, además hoy es el cumpleaños de Misao, es la ocasión perfecta–.

– Ya vasta Omasu, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, no olvides que hablamos de Aoshi Shinomori, las conspiraciones hay que dejarlas para después–

– Esta bien, pasame ese tazón por favor –.

En la nueva habitación designada a la hermana de Eriol, se encontraba también Okina ayudandoles a poner sus cosas en su lugar.

– Muchas gracias Okina- sama.–

– No tienes por que darmelas, es un gran placer ayudar a una mujer tan hermosa como tú, eres como una flor en primavera–

Tomoyo sonrió discretamente ante el cumplido del viejo.

– Tiene toda la razón, mi hermana es una mujer sumamente hermosa–

Ante aquel comentario, Tomoyo giro el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Eriol, sus miradas transmitían un brillo especial y las mejillas de la chica mostraban un color carmesí, por un momento Okina se sentía incomodo, en un principio no sabía la razón, así que decidió interrumpir.

Carraspeando la garganta, – jum, jum,... Quiero hacerles una invitación y pedirles un gran favor–.

Eriol y Tomoyo salieron del trance en el que estaban, para prestarle atención a lo que decía Okina.

– ¿En que lo podemos ayudar?–, pregunto Eriol.

– El día de hoy mi ángel Misao cumple 18 años, están invitados a su festejo esta noche en el Aoyia–

– ¡En verdad , ¿por qué no lo menciono antes?, me siento mal, no la felicite–, decía Tomoyo angustiada y avergonzada.

– Esa es la situación, será una fiesta sorpresa, creo que no se ha percatado, si se entera nos va a cortar en cachitos– , decía el viejo con una mano sobre su cabeza y una extensa sonrisa.

– No se preocupe Okina- sama, nosotros guardaremos el secreto–. Aseguro Eriol.

– Con permiso– dejando Okina la habitación.

– Tomoyo- san, debemos actuar, otra gran oportunidad se presenta el día de hoy–

– Es verdad, debemos partir hacia el templo, ya pronto será la hora en que Misao le lleva el té, a Shinomori- sama–

– ¿Estás segura?–

– Totalmente, se lo pregunte a Omasu–.

– Esta bien, vallamos–.

Mientras tanto, Misao regresaba de las primeras compras.

– ¡Okon, Omasu, he regresado!, ¡Ayudenme!–.

La chica de larga trenza cargaba un pesado canasto, a su auxilio acudieron rápidamente Okon y Omasu.

– Creo que deberíamos comprar algo para poder cargar el mandado–.

– Tienes razón Misao, te prometo que seremos más consideradas–.

– Gracias Okon, por cierto, ya se me hizo tarde, ¿el té ya está listo?–.

– Sí Misao, ya esta en la bandeja–.

– Muchas gracias, nos vemos en un momento–.

La okashira se dirigió hacia el templo en donde se encontraba Aoshi, caminando rápidamente, pero sin dejar que el contenido de la bandeja se derramara. Sin perder mucho tiempo Misao llego al recinto, pero no se percató de que la seguían.

– ¿Puedo pasar?, le he traído el té–.

– Claro, adelante–.

En la mente de Aoshi, muchas ideas ocupaban su cabeza, el primer pensamiento era causado por la promesa hecha a la madre de Misao, en segunda era muy difícil ignorar las sensaciones y sentimientos que le provocaba la actual Okashira, pero él lo dejaba a un lado, pensando que sólo se trataba de la mala noche que había pasado.

En seguida Misao se colocó en frente del poseedor de las espadas kodachi, para pronto sentarse para servirle el té, sin embargo no se esperaba lo que ocurriría, antes de que ella pudiera tomar la tetera, Aoshi la tomo primero.

– ...pero, Aoshi -sama...–

– Permiteme servirte–

– yo puedo hacerlo–

– lo sé, pero yo te quiero servir–

Misao sintió como un dolor en el pecho, causado por la emoción, de la acción realizada por Aoshi. El ex- Okashira, se inclinó hacia la bandeja para acomodar los recipientes en donde serviría el té, giro con suavidad la tetera; Misao no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que tenía en frente, ella sabía que tenía una excelente educación, sus modales eran muy pulcros, había sido entrenado para ser el mejor, sin embargo, le costaba trabajo recordar la última vez que él se había portado tan servicial.

Existía un silencio, pero en esta ocasión no era sepulcral, transmitía una gran tranquilidad.

Aoshi colocó frente a ella, su taza de té, Misao correspondió su amabilidad con una reverencia, para después tomar con mucho cuidado el recipiente que tenía frente a ella, y con delicados sorbos deleitaba el exquisito té, servido por su Aoshi-sama.

Al terminar los dos con la ceremonia, la mujer de larga trenza se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del templo, pero antes hizo una reverencia, y se dispuso a hablar.

– Aoshi- sama, no podré venir más adelante a traerle su té...–

Aoshi no hizo ninguna mueca, pero una sensación de tristeza apareció en su interior.

– Tengo que realizar algunas compras, Omasu y Okon, me dijeron que al anochecer, se efectuaría una fiesta en honor a Eriol y Tomoyo, es por eso que tengo que regresar al mercado, pero por favor no olvide regresar a tiempo para la comida– .

– Esta bien– . Aoshi comprendió rápidamente que la fiesta no se efectuaría por esa razón, pero no quiso romper la promesa que le había hecho.

– A por cierto es una sorpresa, no diga nada por favor.–

Misao sabia perfectamente que Aoshi no diría nada, pero pensó que no estaría de más comentarlo.

A las afueras del templo.

– No lo haga... es peligroso–

– Estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi, es algo que puedo controlar–

– Pero...–

– Confía en mi–

– ¿Ella estará bien?–

– Sí–

En ese momento, Misao se disponía a bajar las escaleras del templo.

– Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien a aceptado esta misión contigo, ¡liberate!–

Un gran cirulo con extraños signos, se poso debajo del joven.

– Por favor joven Eriol tenga mucho cuidado–

– Lo tendré Daidoyi- san– .

Eriol concentró sus poderes sobre las escaleras que se encontraba bajando Misao. De repente la pelinegra comenzó a sentir como el piso temblaba bajo sus pies.

En ese momento Aoshi, sintió que una gran fuerza emergía de las afueras del templo y unos instantes después escuchó un grito, que inmediatamente reconoció como Misao, rápidamente se apresuro a su encuentro.

– ¡¡¡¡aaaaahhh!!!!!– gritaba Misao.

Al salir Aoshi pudo observar como Misao, caía precipitadamente por las escaleras, sintió como sus piernas corrían muy lento, su cuerpo le estorbaba, la distancia le parecía eterna para poder llegar a detenerla.

Misao instintivamente se cubrió con los brazos el rostro, sentía que caería a un profundo vacío, el cuerpo no le respondía, a lo lejos escuchó un grito desesperado que gritaba su nombre, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir sus cuerpo contra las escaleras.

–¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!–

La pelinegra sintió el cuerpo muy ligero, como si flotara, al intentar abrir los ojos, vio la silueta de un hombre que la sostenía en brazos, dando un gran salto hacia una parte segura del templo, la luz no permitía ver de quien se trataba y poco a poco se desvaneció la imagen de la persona.

– ¡¿¡Misao- san, se encuentra bien!?!– , preguntaban Eriol y Tomoyo.

– ¿Shinomori- sama, Misao- san se encuentra bien?, preguntaba Tomoyo, con un semblante muy preocupado.

Aoshi sostenía en brazos a Misao, quien se encontraba desmayada por el susto.

– Esta bien, no le ha pasado nada–

– Fue horrible, veníamos dando la vuelta cuando vimos como la señorita Misao, se tropezaba– explicaba Eriol.

Aoshi pidió a Eriol que cargará un momento a Misao, él gustoso aceptó. El ex- okashira se dirigió al lugar en donde había tropezado la pelinegra, Tomoyo lo siguió y preguntó.

– ¿Qué es lo que observa, Shinomori- sama?–

Aoshi se puso de cunclillas para ver más de cerca el piso,– no logro comprenderlo, estoy seguro, vi como sólo en el lugar en donde se encontraba Misao, el piso hacía oleadas–

Tomoyo sintió una punzada en el estomago,– ¿ A qué se refiere con eso?–

– Cuando me encontraba dentro del templo, sentí como una extraña, pero gran energía emanaba de aquí afuera, al salir vi lo que acabo de mencionar–

En ese momento, Misao recuperó poco a poco la conciencia, al abrir por completo los ojos pudo ver como Eriol la sostenía en brazos.

– ... Eriol- san...– , sin decir ninguna palabra más la okashira abrazó fuertemente a quien la tenía en brazos.

– ¿Misao- san, se encuentra bien? –

Sin soltarse del abrazo, Misao asintió con la cabeza para decirle un calido, – gracias– , después de decir esto se volvió a quedar dormida.

Aoshi sintió muy extraño esa reacción pero no quiso demostrar sus sentimientos en frente de dos desconocidos.

– Será mejor que lleven a Misao al Aoyia, tiene que descansar–

– Esta bien– respondieron los viajeros, antes de bajar las escaleras Eriol le pregunto.

– ¿Shinomori- sama, no viene con nosotros?–

– No, cuiden mucho de ella... por favor–

Eriol y Tomoyo se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Aoshi, sin embargo no lo mostraron en su expresión–

Con un gesto de asentimiento, – No se preocupe, estará bien, yo la cuidare–

Mientras que Aoshi veía como bajaban con cuidado las escaleras, le regresaron a la mente dos situaciones: la primera el abrazo que le había dado Misao a Eriol, y la segunda la promesa que tenía que cumplir ese día.

– Daidoyi-san, ¿me puedes decir qué era lo que tenía Aoshi-sama en sus manos?

– La verdad no lo vi a la perfección, sólo pude percatarme que se trataba de una hoja de papel.

_2 ½ de carne de res._

_1 ½ de carne de cerdo._

_2 kilos de arroz._

.

– Me encargaré de todo.

En el Aoyia.

– ¡Aaaaa!–

– ¡Misao!, ¿te encuentras bien?–

– Omasu, ¿en dónde estoy, qué ocurrió?.

– Tranquila, te encuentras en el Aoyia, te desmayaste por unos instantes y por la impresión te quedaste dormida.

– Pero, cómo llegue aquí, no lo recuerdo bien.

– El joven Eriol te traía en brazos acompañado por Tomoyo-san.

Los recuerdos se hacían presentes poco a poco, la joven Oniwabanshu sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando la imagen de las escaleras a punto de estrellarse en su rostro regresó a su mente, aún resultaba todo muy confuso, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo similar.

Además recordaba que antes de desmayarse, alguien había gritado su nombre, y vio a un hombre sujetandola para que no se lastimara, podría jurar que se trataba de Aoshi, sin embargo, no fue a él quien la tenía sujetada al abrir los ojos, Misao se encontraba demasiado aturdida para hacer conjeturas, de repente recordó que tenía un pendiente.

– ¡Omasu!, me vas a matar, pero no he ido por el encargo que me pediste para la fiesta–.

– ja, ja,–

– ¿De qué te ríes?–

– Misao, si no fuera por tu incidente, creo que sí te mataría, pero alguien más se ocupo de tu tarea.

– ¿En serio?, quién–

– A quien menos te imaginas–

– A..–

– ¡Señorita Misao!, ¿se encuentra bien?–

Tomoyo ingresó a la recamara de Misao, en donde ésta se encontraba recostada en su futón

– Tomoyo...,creo que sí..., muchas gracias por traerme –

– No Misao-san, lo bueno es que se encuentra bien, eso es lo más importante–

– Omasu, ¿puedes decirme que hora es?–

– Ya es tarde, será mejor que te arregles para lo que habíamos comentado–

– ¡Es verdad!–

– Tengo que irme a afinar detalles, por favor no tarden mucho–

– La señorita Omasu, me dijo que sería bueno que nos alistáramos, para la cena, porque prepararían algo especial pero, realmente no me dijo detalles–

– Ahh (decía nerviosa Misao), la verdad yo tampoco tengo idea; pero... creo que tengo un pequeño problema–

– ¿A qué se refiere señorita Misao?–

– No tengo que ponerme, como habrás observado son una chica poco femenina, no soy como Okon ni Omasu, ellas siempre tan hermosas con sus kimonos, yo no tengo ropas de ese tipo, ya que mi esencia es muy inquieta–

– No te preocupes, ya tenía contemplado hacerte un obsequio, y creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta–

– ¿Cómo?–

– ¿Me permitirías arreglarte?–

En la mirada de Tomoyo se observaba una emoción por lo propuesto anteriormente, Misao nunca había visto una actitud como la de ella

– ¿Hablas en serio?–

Tomoyo se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba cerca de Misao, para dirigirse a su habitación, no tardo mucho en regresar, traía con ella una pequeña maleta en su mano izquierda y una caja sujetada con su otro brazo

– ¿Y todo eso para qué es?–

– Este es mi obsequio para ti– (Tomoyo extendió la caja que traía a la

Okahira).

Misao puso la caja en sus piernas y la abrió con cuidado, en el interior encontró algo que no se esperaba, – ... pero Tomoyo..., ¿estas segura?–

– Claro que sí, no tengo la menor duda, es todo un gusto para mi hacerle entrega de ese Kimono, yo vi su rostro al observarlo, y estoy segura que lo portaras con gran elegancia–

– Muchísimas gracias por el obsequio– Misao se acercó a Tomoyo y le dio un tierno abrazo de agradecimiento.

Mientras las chicas se arreglaban, en la habitación de Aoshi, una energía de preocupación se hacía presente, en ese momento el llamado de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Puedo pasar Aoshi- sama?–

El ex- ocashira se encontraba sentado cerca de la mesita para tomar el té

– Adelante–

– Buenas tardes Shinomori-sama, necesito hablar con usted–

Con un gesto de su mano, señaló al viajero que pasara y tomara asiento cerca de él

– ¿Qué necesitas?–, el tono era de frialdad, pero la cortesía nunca dejo la voz del ex- okashira.

– Lo que pasa es que esta mañana el señor Okina nos informó a mi hermana y a mi que en la noche se realizará una fiesta en honor a Misao-san, ya que cumple años, quería saber qué podría obsequiarle–

– Te responderé, pero primero quiero saber porqué me lo preguntas a mi y no a Omasu u Okina–

– Comprendo, sin embargo el poco tiempo que llevamos hospedados aquí me he dado cuenta que usted es la persona que más conoce a la señorita, esa es la razón–

La mirada observadora de Aoshi, no dejaba de analizar cada detalle del viajero, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y cada uno con su estilo mantenía una energía inspeccionadora; la situación llevó al ex-okashira a tener una mayor determinación para interrogar a Eriol

– Misao es una persona muy sencilla, ella se pondrá feliz con cualquier cosa que le regalen sus seres queridos, pero lo que más le gusta a ella son los árboles de cerezo–

– Muchas gracias por la información, Aoshi-sama–

– Erol-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta–

– Claro–

–¿ Y será completamente sincero?–

– Por supuesto–

– ¿Qué significa Misao para ti?

En ese momento la habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos

– mmm, su pregunta es muy interesante y directa, y seré muy sincero, ella es muy importante para mi, pero creo que ya ha tomado una decisión desde hace mucho tiempo y ambos sabemos cual es, además no es del tipo de persona que se deja manipular Misao tiene un espíritu libre...

En ese momento la voz de Okina se hizo presente en la habitación, — joven Eriol, Aoshi, la cena esta lista será mejor que bajen antes que Misao–

– Gracias Okina-sama, voy para allá–

Eriol se encamino a su habitación, mientras que el más anciano de los oniwabanshu se detuvo unos instantes antes de abandonar los aposentos de Aoshi,– ¿ya has tomado una decisión?–

El ex- ocashira miró con determinación al viejo y contestó,

– Sí–

Continurá...

Espero que les haya gustado y el próximo capitulo será el ultimo en donde se darán a conocer todos los enigmas, y les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por la tardanza, espero sus reviews, el último cap. lo terminaré pronto

Atte:

Origett.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Este es el cuarto y último capítulo de esta historia, les doy las gracias por seguir y tener paciencia, espero que sea de su agrado, ahora sí todas las dudas serán resueltas. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de CLAMP, es un crossover.

Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a mi amiga, Conejo de la Luna (Gloria), por ser la más fiel seguidora de la historia y darme ánimos para terminarla, disculpa la tortura, tus dudas se despejaran al terminar de leer este capítulo, espero que te guste.

En el capítulo anterior...

En ese momento la voz de Okina se hizo presente en la habitación, — joven Eriol, Aoshi, la cena esta lista será mejor que bajen antes que Misao –

– Gracias Okina-sama, voy para allá –

Eriol se encamino a su habitación, mientras que el más anciano de los oniwabanshú se detuvo unos instantes antes de abandonar los aposentos de Aoshi,– ¿ya has tomado una decisión?–

El ex- okashira miró con determinación al viejo y contestó,

– Sí–

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Un futuro incierto**

**Cuarto capítulo**

El sol se encontraba descendiendo por el oeste, el paisaje era hermoso, el clima amenazaba con ser la noche más hermosa de la temporada, el cielo de un celeste completamente puro fue tomando una tonalidad obscura, las estrellas se sentían tan cerca de la tierra que parecía que podía robarse una del firmamento y meterla al bolso y el toque final que coronaba como la mejor, era la reluciente luna que comenzaba a aluzar todas las calles de Kioto.

En el Aoyia se encontraban la mayoría de sus habitantes en la planta baja del lugar, sólo faltaban dos mujeres de bajar para acompañar a la velada que se realizaría en honor de la okashira actual por motivo de su cumpleaños número 18.

En la parte posterior del Aoyia el señor Okina, Aoshi, Eriol, Okon y Omasu, se encontraban expectantes a que bajara Misao, ya que se morían por darle un gran abrazo y tirar las serpentinas; en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo ingresar a la habitación

– disculpen por hacerlos esperar –

todos giraron su rostro hacia ese lugar y en vez de gritar feliz cumpleaños todo mundo se quedo anonadado al ver a la persona que acompañaba a la viajera, Misao parecía otra persona, portaba el kimono que con anterioridad había observado en su recamara, era de un negro elegante con imágenes de flores y pétalos de cerezos con varias tonalidades de rosa, parecían hermosos botones incrustados, su obi era de una tonalidad rosa que hacía un perfecto contraste con el resto del conjunto; su rostro lucía distinto sus mejillas estaban más rosadas, su tez más blanca y sus labios de un rojo cereza.

El peinado también era muy distinto, ya no llevaba su cabello trenzado, su pelo se encontraba suelo, y caía hasta su cintura en suaves rizos, además de llevar dos peinetas rosadas una a cada lado de su cabeza, en un resultado final, el mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de los espectadores, "Misao ya no es una niña, ahora es toda una mujer".

La primera persona que rompió el silencio fue Omasu, - ee… ¡¡Felicidades Misao!! – todos reaccionaron y comenzaron a vitorear a la joven okashira, Okina se acercó a darle un abrazo, sólo que la forma de demostrarlo esta vez era completamente diferente al acostumbrado en el cual casi moría sofocada, al contrario fue un abrazo completamente paternal.

Mi ángel Misao, no cabe duda, te has convertido en toda una mujer,..-

… Abuelito, gracias, pero no comprendo, esta era una fiesta para Tomoyo y Eriol, ¿por qué?..-

En ese momento la voz que menos se imaginaban escuchar, resonó haciendo un poco de eco en el cuarto en el que se encontraban, - ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?-

-Aoshi-sama… gomen na sai, pero no-

-Es 10 de abril-

-…mi cumpleaños…, ¡¡¡hoy cumplo 18!!! Pero qué estaba pensando, lo olvide completamente-

Era agradable ver que a pesar del cambio en la apariencia de Misao, su esencia estaba intacta. De esa forma dio inicio la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias a todos, por lo que veo pusieron muchos ánimos en la preparación de esta velada y sobretodo creo que el entrenamiento ninja les ayudó a ocultarme lo de esta noche-

Todos comenzaron a comer, Omasu y Okon se habían encargado de una increíble y suculenta cena, la mesa se adornaba con 10 platillos diferentes, cada uno con sabores singulares dignos de la mejor cocina japonesa, además de riquísimos postres y podían acompañarlos con saque o té, ya que tenían en mente que sólo algunos tomaban y los demás no disfrutaban de bebidas embriagantes.

La noche fue transcurriendo con sonrisas, charlas y comentarios agradables, sin embargo Misao notaba algo extraño en Aoshi, no comprendía exactamente el por qué, pero, sentía que estaba nervioso, además otra duda no la dejaba en paz desde que por poco caía del templo, tenía la seguridad de haber escuchado la voz de Aoshi gritar su nombre, pero al despertar Eriol la cargaba en brazos, así que decidió hablar con alguien que podía aclararle sus dudas.

Tomoyo, ¿podrías acompañarme afuera un momento, quisiera comentarte algo?-

Sí claro-

Las dos se encaminaron a las afueras de la casa, y tomaron asiento, la noche estaba espectacular, las estrellas y la luna parecían salir de un hermoso cuadro y el delicioso viento rozaba el rostro como una suave caricia, - ¿dime?, ¿qué pasa?- .

No quería incomodarte, pero…-

Claro que no me incomodas, por el contrario dime-

Quería saber si tu estuviste en el templo cuando caía por las escaleras-

Sí, fue muy desesperante-

Lo que me inquieta es una voz-

¿A qué te refieres?-

Sí, cuando estaba apunto de estrellarme en las escaleras escuché como gritaban mi nombre, sin embargo no estoy segura…-

¿Y tienes una idea?-

Sí, pero… creo que el pensar tanto en él me esta volviendo loca, mi imaginación y la desesperación que sentí en ese momento pudieron influir para que yo creyera que era…-

¿Aoshi-sama?-

Sí…-

Cuando mi hermano y yo nos acercamos al templo escuchamos como Aoshi-sama gritaba tu nombre, su velocidad era increíble en insignificantes segundos él ya te había sujetado en brazos y con una espectacular fuerza logró mantener el equilibrio para no resbalar, al llegar a la cima del templo, el señor Aoshi le pidió a Eriol que te sujetara…-

…creo recordar algo, Aoshi-sama estaba revisando el piso…, tal vez se le hizo extraña la forma en la que me caí, de hecho a mi también, no es por presumir pero mi reflejos son rápidos y sé que él sabe de lo que soy capaz…, Tomoyo no quiero que me tomes de loca pero estoy segura de que el piso se movió, tal vez estaba temblando-

Tomoyo se sonrió y dulces carcajadas salieron de ella,- yo no pienso que estés loca, pero es increíble lo bien que se conocen tu y el señor Aoshi, él dijo las mismas palabra que acabas de mencionar-

En el rostro de Misao, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa apenada, siendo Tomoyo quien rompió ese momento incomodo,- será mejor que entremos ya que no es de buena educación que la festejada no este en la fiesta-, la dos regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás. En el interior el festejo seguía en pie, todos se mostraban contentos, el viejo Okina y Okon estaban cantando gracias a los efectos del saque que ya habían ingerido, Omasu le estaba sirviendo más té a Eriol, y con la mirada que se encontraron al regresar fue la de Aoshi, quien parecía impaciente.

Ya eran como las diez y media de la noche, las personas se mostraban un poco cansadas, ya habían transcurrido tres horas desde el inicio de la reunión, y la voz de Omasu se hizo presente,- ¡Es hora de los obsequios!-, todos giraron su rostro hacia ella y después a Misao.

-¡Yo primero!-, dijo Okina,- Mi bella Misao, aquí tienes-, el viejo le hizo entrega de una caja decorada con un bello acabado japonés.

- ¡Pero ábrela! -

En el interior de la caja se podían observar muchos pétalos de cerezo, Misao metió su mano en el interior y sacó un bolso hermoso,- …abuelito…, todo es increíble, muchas gracias- la okashira le dio un tierno abrazo Okina. La siguiente persona que le entregó fue Okon quien le regaló unos brazaletes de estilo occidental, Omasu le obsequió un florero oriental con detalles en dorado y con flores de cerezo como le gustaban a Misao; en ese momento sólo quedaban los viajeros y Aoshi por hacer entrega del regalo, pero Misao interrumpió.

Quiero decir que este kimono y mi apariencia fueron cortesía de Tomoyo-san, a quien le estoy muy agradecida-

Pero todavía me queda un obsequio-

…Tomoyo…-

Tal vez es muy simple, pero quiero tomarles una foto a ustedes y es probable que suene egoísta, sin embargo me gustaría quedarme con una copia-, Tomoyo salió de la habitación y le pidió a Eriol que la ayudara, ya alejados de las personas le dijo, -creo que sería más sencillo sacar mi cámara de video, pero se complicaría la situación, es por eso que le he pedido rentada una cámara de fuelle(cámara antigua), no será difícil de manejar ya que en casa había una y practicando aprendí a utilizarla-.

Tomoyo-san, eres asombrosa, no se te escapa ninguna oportunidad-

Ja, gracias, pero para mi es importante, ellos son personas únicas con una calidad humana fuera de este mundo y por desgracia que no volveremos a ver, así que es importante que preservemos este momento tan importante para todos, ya que no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos quede-, Tomoyo tomo el hombro de Eriol y se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos instantes, para después continuar con su camino.

Los viajeros regresaron unos minutos después, los que se quedaron en el comedor se encontraban expectantes, Eriol traía la cámara fotográfica y Tomoyo cargaba un paño negro y el soporte de la misma, en unos instantes la joven de ojos azules y cabello amoradado organizó todo lo referente al artefacto y colocó a Okina, Omasu, Okon, Aoshi y Misao en una pose digna de personas legendarias, los hombres se colocaron detrás de las mujeres, la imagen era irrepetible.

-¡listo!, mañana les haré entrega de su foto, es cuestión de paciencia-

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, pero aún no comprendo por qué no quisieron aparecer en la fotografía-

-Ya les explique que ustedes son la familia, nosotros simples viajeros que están de paso por aquí, además por mi culpa he retrazado los obsequios de mi hermano y de Shinomori -sama-

Vamos Eriol-san, sigues tú-, señaló Okon-

Hiragizawa -san, sacó de sus ropas un bello abanico,- Misao, esto es muy importante- Eriol abrió el abanico y las imágenes del sol en dorado y la luna en plateado se hicieron presentes y unos hermosos listones cayeron por el extremo del objeto con unos cascabeles en el extremo inferior. – Cuando tengas a tu primer hijo regálaselo no importa si es hombre o mujer, es una traición la cual trae protección a tu primogénito-

-…Pero Eriol…, muchas gracias-

-Además tengo una petición que hacerles a Shinomori -sama y a usted-

Misao y Aoshi pusieron toda su atención en el joven viajero,- quisiera que nos acompañaran a mi hermana y a su servidor a un tour por esta ciudad, nos gustaría conocerla con mayor detalle, ¿sería posible?-

Por unos instantes Misao dudo en responder ya que ella estaba completamente segura de dar una respuesta positiva, sin embargo no pensaba lo mismo de Aoshi, pero lo menos probable estaba ocurriendo ese día, - ¿Misao?-

Por mi esta perfecto-, contestó la joven okashira algo nerviosa.

Entonces por mí esta bien-, el tono frío pero educado no desapareció de la voz de Aoshi.

Muchas gracias-

En ese momento se escuchó a unísono, - …¡Es el turno de Aoshi…!-, Misao volteó con cara de enojo y nerviosismo hacia Okina, Okon y Omasu.

-¡¡¡Eso ya lo sé!!!- pensó Misao. Los nervios se apoderaron de ella, sabía que la mirada debía dirigirla al hombre que estaba en frente, pero cada momento era más difícil, ya que se encontraba todo un público admirando la escena.

Aoshi se acercó un poco más a Misao y le entregó una pequeña cajita con un delicado moño de tela azul celeste, la pelinegra tomó en sus manos la caja y con delicadeza desató el listón, al destapar la parte superior del objeto, Misao sintió como si se trasladara en el tiempo.

Flash back…

Era una tarde hermosa y la figura de un joven y una pequeña niña hacían presencia en la zona comercial de Kioto, al muchacho se le podían calcular unos diecisiete años y a la niña aproximadamente cinco años,- Aoshi- sama apresúrese, mire-, en ese entonces él era el reciente okashira del clan Oniwabanshú, quien llevaba la carga de algunas compras que habían realizado. La mirada de la niña estaba enfocada en un hermoso prendedor con forma de una mariposa color celeste.

-Veo que la niña tiene gustos muy refinados- decía el encargado del negocio,- pero ese prendedor es regalado por lo general entre parejas o personas que se quieren mucho, por ejemplo, si el novio se lo obsequia a su novia significa que la ama mucho, si se regala entre amigos es símbolo de gran amistad, si se da como presente a una hija o hermana hace referencia al gran cariño que se le tiene.

-…Aoshi- sama…-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Algún día usted me regalaría ese prendedor?-

-Cuando comprendas el real significado, yo te lo obsequiaré-

-¡¡Que bien!!-

…fin del flash back.

Misao se quedó viendo el regalo por unos minutos, todos los presentes no entendían a la perfección, - …es… muchas gracias… Aoshi-sama-, Misao no comprendió por que, pero sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo, quería pensar cual era el real motivo de ese prendedor, por amistad, por cariño o por…, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarlo, así que pidió disculpas y salió pausada pero aturdida del comedor, al salir y sentir el aire fresco, comenzó a caminar, sin darse cuenta ya estaba fuera del Aoyia; al reaccionar y levantar la mirada se encontraba parada en la entrada del templo.

La luna era grande y parecía una farola que alumbraba el recinto sagrado, al mirar las escaleras sintió un vuelco en el estomago, era tan abrumador ver la distancia que pudo haber caído si no fuera por Aoshi- sama, estaba apunto de retroceder y regresar cuando, la sombra de una persona sobre la de ella la hizo detenerse, al girarse vio como el ex – okashira se encontraba en ese lugar, su mirada era tan decidida, que la intrigaba cada vez más, al escuchar su voz sintió como si su corazón comenzará a tocar tonadas de guerra, parecía que se saldría de su lugar en cualquier momento.

-Necesito que me acompañes-, Aoshi caminó hacia las escaleras, pero al ver que Misao no avanzaba comprendió a la perfección de lo que se trataba, aún estaba muy reciente su caída, así que se dirigió hacía ella y sin que pudiese quejarse la tomo en brazos.

-…Aoshi-sama…-, Misao se sintió tan extraña, tenía años que él no hacía esa acción, cuando era niña era común el que la cargara para llevarla a su cama a dormir, pero, no sabia que hacer,- …no se preocupe yo puedo subir…, no se moleste en verdad, podríamos caer los dos… y…- la pelinegra sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, sus mejillas tenían un rojo carmesí.

-No te preocupes, no te pasara nada, no permitiría que te hicieras daño- Aoshi continuó subiendo las escaleras, y por algunos minutos no dijeron nada ninguno de los dos.

Misao había olvidado lo calido que era el pecho de Aoshi, de niña disfrutaba quedarse dormida para que él la llevara cargada hasta su cuarto, si Hanya o alguno de los otros oniwabanshú lo intentaba ella se daba la vuelta para que no la pudieran agarrar, además ellos ya sabían cual era su plan; pero en ese momento ella pudo escuchar el corazón de Aoshi, y pudo sentirlo algo agitado, tal vez se debía a que iba subiendo las escaleras, pero eso era demasiado fácil de ejecutar, después de enfrentar terribles batallas donde sus habilidades eran llevadas al máximo, el subir los escalones con ella cargada era muy fácil de realizar para él.

Por un instante Misao sintió que el latido de su corazón también estaba acelerado, al estar preocupada por el de él se había olvidado del propio y la idea de qué Aoshi escuchará ese sonido, al llevara en brazos, deshizo el sentimiento de felicidad por el de ganas de llegar a la cima y poder poner sus pies en el suelo.

En la parte superior del recinto, Aoshi puso sobre el piso a Misao y le pidió que la acompañara a la entrada del altar, pero la sorpresa fue que no entro, sino que se quedo parado en el primer escalón pero antes de sentarse le pidió a ella que lo hiciera, la pelinegra vio claramente como respiraba hondo antes de sentarse a un lado, en verdad era muy extraño, por un momento se había olvidado del prendedor de mariposa, sentía que era algo más importante ya que optó por decírselo fuera del Aoyia.

Aoshi se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, - …tengo un obsequio más para ti…-, la okashira observó como sacaba una pequeña caja de su yukata, al verla sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, la apariencia del objeto le traía mucha nostalgia, pero no comprendía la razón.

-… ¿para mí?-

-Sí, lo que se encuentra en el interior, tiene una gran historia, y tú eres parte de ella-

-¿historia?-, Misao sin querer repetía alguna de las palabras que él decía, en verdad se encontraba aturdida ya que Aoshi, no acostumbraba a intercambiar más de cinco palabras con ella, debía ser algo muy importante así que decidió escuchar con atención y simplemente asentir con la cabeza para dar a entender que le estaba comprendiendo.

El hombre de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos como el mar, inició a explicarle a Misao lo referente al objeto que se encontraba dentro de la cajita, desde la forma en que la madre de la okashira lo había llamado para hacerle los señalamientos,- puedes abrirla-, la pelinegra tomó el obsequio de las manos de Aoshi, y al abrirlo quedó impactada.

-…¿esto es?, … lo recuerdo-, sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de los hermosos ojos de Misao

- tu abuela se lo entregó a tu padre para que le pidiera la mano de tu madre, tus padres sabían que algo les pasaría, sin embargo la señora Makimachi dijo que ellos te estarían cuidando desde el lugar en que se encontraran-, la explicación del ex – okashira continuó. Lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía todos los sentidos de Misao pausados, primero estaba la mariposa, y ahora la gargantilla con la que su padre había propuesto matrimonio a su madre, acaso él ¿trataba de declararse?, eran demasiadas la ideas y sentimientos que se agolpaban en su ser, por ocasiones sentía que se le olvidaba cómo respirar.

- Misao-, ella miró con atención al hombre que tenía en frente, - tu madre me dio dos opciones para hacerte entrega de la gargantilla, la primera era que yo le hiciera entrega cuando el hombre de tu vida apareciera, sin embargo por lo que ocurrió con la batalla con Shishio y mi partida con el resto del clan no me lo permitieron y la segunda opción era cuando tú cumplieras 18 años, y tú serías quien se lo darías a la persona especial que eligieras.

Las últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca del Aoshi, parecían imposibles, no podía creerlo, por un momento la imagen de la persona que tenía en frente desapareció y todo se fue obscureciendo, sólo lo dicho por él retumbaba en su cabeza, ¿era posible que nunca se halla dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él?, y en cambió tenía que ser ella quien debía declárasele, muchos otros pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, lo que hizo que saliera de su trance fue algo que no esperaba.

- …Pero… yo…- la voz de Aoshi hizo que volviera la luz y su mirada enfocara su rostro de nuevo. El ex – okashira sacó un pañuelo de su yukata y se acercó a muy poca distancia de Misao, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a secar las lágrimas de la mujer que yacía a unos centímetros de él, la pelinegra no hizo ningún movimiento era tan agradable sentir la caricia de Aoshi en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta sus miradas se fueron cruzando, la luz de la luna alumbraba claramente el rostro de Aoshi, Misao vio algo que pensó que nunca tendría la fortuna de apreciar, los ojos de él parecían diferentes proyectaban mucha calidez y ternura, permanecieron así por unos minutos.

-¡¡MISAO, AOSHI-SAMA!!- la voz de Omasu hizo que el trance en el que se encontraban desapareciera, por un momento se sintieron avergonzados.

- …Omasu…O///O-

-¡¡Misao, tienes que venir pronto que la señorita Tomoyo, se accidentó !!- la voz de Omasu se encontraba cansada por subir corriendo las escaleras de templo pero el miedo no desaparecía,- Okina vino conmigo pero se quedó abajo-

- ¡¡¿Pero que ocurrió?!!-

- ella se dirigía hacia la parte superior de el Aoyia y de repente se escuchó un golpe en las escaleras, todos corrimos y ella se encontraba tirada sobre las gradas, ya le pedimos al doctor Gensai que nos ayudara no tardará en llegar-

- ¡vamos pronto!-, Misao, Omasu y Aoshi se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Aoyia, en pocos minutos los tres junto con Okina se encontraban arribando al lugar, rápidamente entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación en la que se encontraba Tomoyo, antes de subir se encontraron con Okon quien llevaba agua y paños limpios,- el doctor ya llego y se encuentra arriba atendiéndola, me pidió que le llevara esto-, todos se dirigieron escaleras arriba, con mucho cuidado pidieron permiso para ingresar a la habitación, el adelante no se hizo esperar.

Al entrar la imagen con la que se encontraron los desalentó mucho, Tomoyo se encontraba tendida en su futón, el doctor Gensai atendía las fracturas que había sufrido, ella todavía continuaba inconsciente, Eriol estaba cerca y su semblante mostraba mucha preocupación,- doctor, -¿se pondrá bien?-.

-Sí Misao, ella estará bien, sin embargo hay algo que no comprendo ella no debería estar inconsciente, parece que esta muy débil, debería darle un medicamento que hará sentir mejor-

- Muchas gracias-

-Por ahora será mejor que dejemos el cuarto libre-

-No me iré a ninguna parte-

- …Eriol…-

Me quedaré con mi hermana –

Esta bien puedes quedarte-

Yo también me quedaré, puedo ayudarte-

Gracias señorita Misao, arigato –

La noche fue transcurriendo de esa forma, ya eran como las tres de la mañana, - Misao- san muchas gracias pero será mejor que se valla a dormir ya es muy tarde estará muy ocupada el día de mañana-

- Eriol- san, ya le he dicho que para mi no es ningún problema, pero creo que le tomaré la palabra, parece que Tomoyo-san se encuentra mejor, iré a traerle más agua y frazadas limpias y después me voy a la cama- la pelinegra salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja.

Eriol tomó una de las manos de Tomoyo y con el rostro ensombrecido,- perdóname Tomoyo, todo esto es mi culpa, lo menos que quería era que te afectara a ti también, haré todo lo posible para remediarlo, cumpliré a como de lugar la promesa que te hice - momentos después de acabar de decir esas palabra la okashira entró a la habitación con lo mencionado con anterioridad además de una tetera con más té.

Me voy Eriol- kun, si se le ofrece algo puede llamarnos a cualquiera de nosotros con gusto lo ayudaremos -.

La luz de la mañana acariciaba con suavidad los interiores de la habitación hasta llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer acostada, - señorita Tomoyo buenos días, su baño esta listo y el desayuno en unos instantes, su madre la esperará pero pidió que no se tardara mucho ya que tiene una junta muy importante –

- muchas gracias, en seguida estoy lista-, rápidamente se metió al baño y salio en unos 15 minutos, Tomoyo se visitó con un hermoso conjunto blanco era una falda con algo de vuelo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, un saco y unos zapatos puntiagudos de tacón, su cabello se encontraba suelto con una peineta a un costado de su cabeza, su rostro no necesitaba mucho arreglo ya que era precioso sólo un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios eran suficiente, la imagen completa hacían parecer a la mujer como un ángel que había caído del cielo hace solo unos instantes.

Tomoyo era dueña de una agencia de modelaje que al mismo tiempo fungía como una agencia de diseño de ropa, además se encontraba estudiando en la academia de cine. – Señorita el desayuno esta listo, no se demore por favor-.

gracias- Tomoyo tomó su bolso y metió en el su celular- al bajar por la gran escalinata se encontró con su sequito de guardaespaldas,- ¡buenos días señorita!-.

buenos días a todas- Tomoyo se encaminó a la mesa en donde se encontraba su madre.

Buenos días querida, cómo has amanecido-

Muy bien madre muchas gracias- Tomoyo comenzó a degustar su desayuno.

Dime querida qué vas a hacer el día de hoy-

Tengo que ir a la agencia, debo supervisar todos los detalles del desfile de modas y me quedé de ver con Sakura -chan, vamos a prepararle una fiesta sorpresa al joven Lee, será sensacional así que no puedes faltar tienes que hacerle un espacio hoy en la noche en tu agenda-, la señora Daidouji le brindo una dulce sonrisa.

¡Claro que sí!, no podría quedarle mal a la linda Sakura- al terminar sus alimentos las dos se pusieron de pie y unos diez minutos se encontraban a las afueras de la mansión, cada una tenía su limusina con un conjunto grande de guardaespaldas que las acompañaban, las dos ingresaron al automóvil y se dirigieron a sus respectivos destinos.

El destino al que se dirigía Tomoyo estaba próximo, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, ella inmediatamente lo tomó para contestarlo y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios,- ¡buenos días Sakura- chan!, dime qué ocurre- el sonido de la voz de la mujer con nombre se flor se podía escuchar sin la necesidad de tener el teléfono cerca del oído.

Tomoyo- chan, no quiero molestarte pero ¿nuestra reunión para los preparativos de Shaoran se podría adelantar?-

Sí claro, no te preocupes, en estos momentos me dirijo a la agencia pero dime en dónde estas y mando a un auto que te recoja y hablamos, ¿qué te parece?-

Muchas gracias, estoy en la casa de mi padre, Shaoran se fue temprano a la compañía así que no habrá ningún problema-

Perfecto entonces nos veremos pronto-

Unos minutos después de colgar, la entrada de la agencia se podía apreciar, era un gran edificio, fácilmente podían contarse veinte pisos, su arquitectura era completamente contemporánea con vidrios como espejos y el piso era de mármol, Tomoyo bajó de la limusina acompañada de cinco guardaespaldas y se dirigió a las otras cuatro para darles las indicaciones para que fueran por Sakura, - y por favor cuando lleguen llévenla a mi oficina, si no estoy búsquenme en el edificio-, después de terminar se encaminó a el recibidor. Todos los empleados saludaban con mucha cordialidad a Tomoyo, parecía que era una estrella de rock, ya que muchos se fueron acercando con documentos, y en vez de firmar autógrafos daba cordiales saludos e indicaciones acerca del trabajo que se debía realizar.

Al llegar a su oficina su secretaria se encontraba acomodando papelería importante sobre su escritorio al verla entrar saludó con un calido buenos días y una reverencia, - buen día-, Tomoyo se colocó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar los documentos, - Tomoyo-sama, hay una modelo afuera dice que la conoce y que quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Dijo su nombre?-

- Sí, dijo que se llamaba Mei Lin-

-…Mei Lin…, por supuesto dile que pase- La secretaria salió de la oficina e hizo pasar a la modelo que había nombrado con anterioridad,- pase por aquí por favor-

-¡¡Tomoyo!!- la mujer que entró por la puerta era muy hermosa, ya no se trataba de una mocosa como decía Quero, sino era una belleza al estilo oriental, su cabello no le llevaba en dos coletas como solía acostumbrar, ahora estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, su atuendo era un hermoso vestido chino color rojo, realmente sí parecía una modelo.

-Mei Lin pero que gusto verte -, las dos se saludaron con mucha alegría, - ¿pero cuándo llegaste?- Las dos se centraron en un gran sofá que se encontraba en la oficina de Tomoyo.

- Llegamos ayer por la noche-

-¿llegamos?... y por qué no me llamaste-

- Pues ya era tarde y no queríamos molestar, además nos estamos hospedando en un hotel, si habló en plural no es por que este loca, sino que la madre de Shaoran y sus hermanas también vinieron querían estar en este cumpleaños, además Sakura estuvo insistiendo y la verdad es que nadie puede resistirse a las peticiones de ella, parece que esta muy contenta de tenerla como nuera-

-Si eso es verdad, pero me opongo a que se queden en un hotel, por favor las invitó a quedarse en mi casa, ya sabes que hay espacio suficiente y los servicios no les faltaran-

- Sabía que dirías eso, parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian- las dos jóvenes siguieron platicando, cuando en ese momento se escuchó la puerta y una la secretaria apareció anunciando la llegada de Sakura.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!-

-¡¡MEI LIN!!-, las dos mujeres se dieron un fuerte abrazo, el tiempo también había hecho lo suyo en Sakura, ya no era una niña, su cuerpo era de una mujer, el cabello lo tenía casi a la misma altura de cuando pequeña, llevaba un vestido rosado de tirantes, unas sandalias blancas y un hermoso broche de mariposa en su peinado, después de saludarse y preguntar acerca de su suegra y sus cuñadas la chica de cabello castaño se sentó en el gran sillón de la oficina.

- lo siento Tomoyo- chan, era por eso que quería verte antes, sin embargo Mei Lin se me adelantó-

- no te preocupes, por lo que veo Lee estará muy contento, yo pienso que la fiesta debería hacerse en mi casa, en este momento mandaré a poner toldos en el jardín y ustedes se pueden adelantar para hacer los preparativos de los alimentos, todo estará listo por la noche-

- eres genial Tomoyo, no cambias todo lo solucionas, es por eso que eres una gran empresaria-

- muchas gracias Mei Lin-

-¡Es cierto Kinomoto!, quería reclamarte algo-

-…¿qué ocurre? –

-cómo es posible que no se hallan casado aún, ya llevan viviendo juntos dos años y no pueden formalizar su relación-

- ya me lo imaginaba, lo que pasa es que aún no soy mayor de edad y Shaoran dijo que esperáramos a que los dos lo fuéramos por que de esa forma el podría pasar a ser dueño de sus empresas y protegerme como es debido, en un principio no estaba muy de acuerdo pero él y mi padre me convencieron para que esperara, y a mi no me falta mucho para tener la mayoría de edad, no te preocupes que pronto será la boda-

pues es probable que no seas la única-

¿a qué te refieres?- la pelinegra asomó su mano izquierda en la cual llevaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era de oro blanco y tenía un gran diamante incrustado.

¡¡Mei Lin!! - tanto Tomoyo como Sakura a unísono la felicitaron y la abrazaron.

Pero quién es el afortunado-

Bueno hace dos años conocí a un chico en una cena de trabajo de la madre de Shaoran, como atiende los negocios de China, fue todo un éxito, y antes de que se fuera me pidió una cita, y acepté y así pasaron dos meses y decidimos iniciar una relación, y un año después me propuso matrimonio y ahora estamos comprometidos, por desgracia no pudo venir por que tenía que tratar unos asuntos muy importantes, ya será en otra ocasión cuando tendrán el privilegio de conocerlo.

Pues muchas felicidades-, Mei Lin volteó hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo y con una mirada inquisidora de pies a cabeza se decidió,- por cierto Daidouji, tu no has dicho nada acerca de ningún pretendiente o un novio-

Es por que no lo tengo-

Quiero decirte que Tomoyo es una chica muy popular he visto hasta pretendientes que vienen del extranjero para cortejarla, hasta tiene clubs de fans, la verdad es que los trae loquitos, pero no sé…-

… Tomoyo…- Sin dar aviso se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana mientras que Sakura y Mei Lin se quedaron en silencio, Tomoyo tenía una mirada melancólica.

Gracias Sakura- chan por decir todo eso de mi, sin embargo la persona que me gustaría que viniera del extranjero…-

¿Te refieres a…?-

…Sí, Mei Lin-

¿De quién están hablando?-, por un momento Sakura se trasportó a su niñez cuando todos hablaban de algo y ella se quedaba fuera.

No cabe duda que nunca cambiaras Sakura-, Mei Lin y Tomoyo comenzaron a reír.

No es por incomodar pero será mejor que se adelanten para los preparativos de la fiesta yo tengo que adelantar cuestiones de trabajo así que cuando termine nos veremos en mi casa para festejar-, Sakura y la pelinegra se fueron juntas, Tomoyo pidió que se les pusiera a su disposición un auto para que pudieran movilizarse con mayor facilidad, mientras la dueña de la agencia pidió que un equipo especial se dirigiera a su casa y realizara los preparativos para la conmemoración del cumpleaños de Shaoran.

Así pasaron varias horas, Tomoyo se dirigió a su casa después de terminar con los últimos detalles de su desfile de modas, ya eran como las seis de la tarde, pensó que sería bueno cambiarse de ropa y preparar los regalos de Lee- kun, al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que los preparativos estaban completamente listos, así que dio sus felicitaciones a los diseñadores y subió a su habitación.

Al subir a su cuarto, se dirigió a su armario de donde sacó un vestido con estilo Marilin Monroe color esmeralda con detalles en dorado, después de darse una ducha comenzó a arreglarse, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo, lo cual hacía ver su rostro con perfección, el color de su vestimenta y sus ojos hacían un contraste perfecto, sus sandalias eran de un hermoso dorado, aparte de su bolso Tomoyo agregó unos aretes que hicieron que pareciera toda una princesa.

Antes de bajar para recibir a los invitados se dirigió a otra puerta que estaba en su habitación, para recoger los obsequios del festejado, en donde había una pantalla gigante y un estudio de edición de películas, aproximadamente eran cinco cajas decoradas de forma elegante y varonil, las tomó y se dirigió hacia el jardín, ya eran las siete y media, no tardaban en llegar las personas que festejarían a Lee. Antes de bajar las escaleras una de las empleadas domésticas le ayudó con las cajas, de esa manera Tomoyo pudo bajar sin complicaciones.

En la planta baja ya se escuchaban voces conocidas, entre ellas la de Sakura y su compañero,- ¡Lee, feliz cumpleaños!-, los dos se acercaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

quiero decirles que se ven muy bien-

Tomoyo muchas gracias por la ropa, está genial-

No tienes por que agradecer, ya saben que para mi es todo un placer-, los modelos que portaban eran muy elegantes y con detalles especiales que hacían que se vieran con porte pero sin dejar de verse juveniles y frescos ya que el calor no se andaba con rodeos.

Será mejor que vallamos al jardín a recibir a los invitados-

Sí, tienes razón-. Así los tres se dirigieron a las afueras del lugar, el jardín se encontraba más hermoso de lo normal, los toldos tenían de adorno enredaderas y había una mesa en donde se encontraban todos los platillos y otra a un lado en donde empezaban a aparecer los regalos, las mesas de los comensales eran cinco las cuales estaban acomodadas en forma de círculo, además había luces blancas como las de navidad alrededor de los toldos que daban la imagen de elegancia y romanticismo por todos lados.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, llegó la madre de Tomoyo, minutos después el papá de Sakura junto con Touya y Yukito, varios compañeros de su antigua escuela; las personas que llegaron dejaron anonadado a Shaoran, - …madre…, hermanas, Mei Lin, pero cómo- sin pensarlo dos veces dirigió su mirada a Sakura y ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza que le dio a entender que ella las había invitado,- ¡¡muchas gracias!!- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para encaminarse a sus invitados.

Las sonrisas y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ninguno de los presentes se lo imaginaban.

-Buenas noches a todos-

-¡¡¡ERIOL!!!-

Disculpen por llegar así de improvisto, pero quería felicitar a el joven Lee- todos se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba, menos una persona, por unos instantes se quedó paralizada sin saber que hacer, después de felicitar al cumpleañero y a todos los presentes, giró su rostro al lugar en donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer en medio del jardín.

Sin parecer muy obvia, Tomoyo fue reaccionando,- … Hiragizawa- san, si que nos sorprendió, será mejor que nos sentemos y comencemos el festejo, creo que ya estamos todos. Así dio inicio la velada y todos compartían sus experiencias por todo el tiempo que no se veían.

Eriol se sentó en la mesa en donde se encontraban Sakura, Shaoran, Mei Lin y Tomoyo, los alimentos estaban deliciosos la velada era todo un éxito cuando la música comenzó a tocar varias parejas se levantaron a disfrutar de la música y en ese instante Mei Lin se dirigió según ella al tocador, pero Tomoyo sabía que sus intenciones eran no hacer "un mal tercio", por unos instantes la incomodidad se hizo presente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a iniciar la plática, hasta que Eriol rompió el hielo.

veo que ha pasado el tiempo, todos estamos muy cambiados-

…si, eso es verdad-, Tomoyo le dirigió una linda sonrisa y continuó, - Hiragizawa- kun, no quiero faltarle al respeto, ni tampoco ser impertinente, sin embargo estoy segura que su visita no es ninguna casualidad, creo que existe una razón de mayor importancia-

El peliazul sin decir ninguna palabra puso sus brazos sobre la mesa y sus manos cruzadas en una pose como de oración (en la cual se ve muuyy guapo n///n), una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios y dirigió su mirada hacia su lado derecho en donde se encontraba Tomoyo, - me sorprende señorita Daidouji, su intuición es excelente, y sabe leer las intenciones de las personas a la perfección, … esa es una de las razones por la que he venido, pero no puedo comentarle más detalles, usted misma se enterara en corto-

Tomoyo sintió que comenzaba a pestañear más rápido,- … ¿quiere decir que Sakura- chan está en peligro?-

Por favor le pido que se tranquilicé le prometo que todo va a estar bien, además se ve mucho más hermosa cuando sonríe, de repente Tomoyo sintió que el calor se le subía a las mejillas y sin decir nada giró su rostro hacia donde estaban las personas que bailaban. La fiesta seguía y todos parecían muy divertidos, sin darse cuenta Mei Lin y Sakura se acercaban al lugar en donde se encontraba la hermosa mujer de ojos morados.

Tomoyo, ¿vienes con nosotras?-

Sí claro- la chica se levantó y se unió al duo,- disculpe Hiragizawa- kun, regresamos en un momento, por favor siga disfrutando de la fiesta-

Muchas gracias-

Las chicas al poco tiempo desaparecieron de la vista de los invitados, su destino el famoso tocador, al estar en ese lugar comenzaron a comentar detalles de la fiesta y lo bien que se lo estaban pasando todos, Mei Lin platicaba de las situaciones que le habían contado sus antiguos compañeros de la escuela y lo emocionados que se encontraban de saber que estaba comprometida, Tomoyo comentó algunos detalles que observó de las personas que se encontraban bailando, y Sakura,- … Shaoran esta muy contento, dice que es la mejor fiesta que ha tenido en toda su vida, a..a… de... más… ¡¡¡AAARRGG!!!…- en un instante Sakura se encontraba abrazándose a si misma y gritando de dolor.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!-, sin pensarlo dos veces sujetaron una de cada lado a la castaña para que si se desvanecía no se golpeara en el piso, - ¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¿ qué te ocurre?-

- …no…se… ¡¡¡ARRGGG!!!-, y segundos después se desmayó, Tomoyo y Mei Lin la sujetaron con fuerza y se agacharon para recostarla sobre el piso, unos tres minutos después se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y detrás de ella unas voces muy familiares se hicieron escuchar,- ¡¡Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Lin!!!, ábranos la puerta-

-…Shaoran… ¡está abierto, entren rápido!-

-¿Qué pasó Mei Lin?,- al ver a la mujer que se encontraba en el piso, Shaoran corrió para poder levantarla en brazos.

- Pero cómo sabían que Sakura estaba mal-

- El joven Lee y yo, sentimos que la magia de la señorita Sakura explotaba y se debilitaba, en instantes corrimos hacia el lugar de donde había emanado la energía y sin darnos cuenta estábamos tocando la puerta al mismo tiempo-

- ¿Hiragizawa, esta es la razón por la que viniste?-

- Es una parte Daidouji- san-

- ¡Dijiste que no le pasaría nada a Sakura- chan!-

- Te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir-

- ¿¡Ustedes ya sabían que sucedería esto!?-, el rostro de Shaoran expresaba enojo, duda y preocupación.

- Lo siento Lee, cuando vi llegar al joven Eriol, se lo pregunté, sin embargo no sabía que pasaría esto-

- Lee- san, no quiero que te preocupes más, y les pido una disculpa a todos, sin embargo necesito explicarles bien la situación, es importante que sólo estemos los que nos encontramos en esta habitación, cuando termine tu fiesta les aclararé todas sus dudas, se los prometo-

- Pero si Sakura no reacciona las personas comenzarán a preguntar-

-Tienes razón, pero Sakura volverá en sí en unos instantes- como arte de magia Sakura comenzó a despertar, en pocos minutos ya se encontraba en pie como si nada hubiese pasado, en pocos minutos se encargaron de explicarle lo que había pasado, de esa forma todos regresaron a la ceremonia y si les preguntaban de su tardanza decían que las chicas se habían quedado encerradas en el tocador y que habían llamado a sus celulares para que les abrieran o simplemente cambiaban el tema, así transcurrieron dos horas y los invitados comenzaron a retirare ya que tenían que ir a trabajar o a la escuela; era aproximadamente la media noche.

Ya sólo quedaban la madre de Shaoran y sus hermanas las cuales no aceptaron el ofrecimiento de Tomoyo, diciendo que la cadena hotelera era parte de su empresa y que las hacía sentir en casa, Mei Lin dijo que se quedaría ya que tenía mucho que platicar con la anfitriona. Lee encaminó a su madre a su limosina y se despidió de su familia, cuando ya sólo quedaban ellos se dirigieron a la habitación de Tomoyo y en el camino a éste la pelimorada pidió que prepararan tres habitaciones y que no ingresaran a su recamara.

Ya dentro del cuarto fueron tomando posición, Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron en la orilla de la cama, Mei Lin y Tomoyo en un sillón para tres y Eriol se colocó en un sofá y comenzó

- Será preciso que inicie quince días atrás, yo me encontraba en Londres, acudía a la empresa y a la universidad como era costumbre, el clima era muy agradable, sin embargo comencé a sentir que me dolían los huesos como cuando hace frío, en principio creí que se trataba de un síntoma pasajero, pero no fue así los síntomas se fueron acrecentando de repente y sin una razón aparente me desmayaba como le ocurrió a la señorita Sakura el día de hoy.

Pensé que me encontraba muy estresado y no le tome importancia ya que al otro día no sentí nada y mi salud mejoró favorablemente, sin embargo los ataques repentinos se hicieron más continuos había días que me daban cada dos horas, cuando ocurrió eso recibí una especie de llamada si se le puede nombrar así, una mujer poderosa de nombre Yuko que es mejor conocida como "bruja dimensional", me explicó lo que me pasaba, ella dijo que la descendencia del mago Clow estaba peligrando y al ser su reencarnación los efectos se estaban acentuando de esa forma y con tanta rapidez, lo que mencionó después me desconcertó de sobremanera, dijo que a los demás descendientes no tardarían en sentir los malestares … en ese momento sonó el teléfono y se trataba de Querberos, quien invitaba a Spinely a la fiesta de Lee, Yuko- san me dijo que no perdiera tiempo y viniera con ustedes, ya que Sakura- san es descendiente directa de Clow-

- Pero… lo que dices no tiene sentido, si yo soy descendiente de Clow, ¿por qué mi padre y a mi hermano no les ha pasado nada?-

- Señorita Sakura es probable que a su familia también le haya afectado pero no quisieron decirte nada para no preocuparte, sin embargo como tu eres quien tiene magia es por eso que los ataques te dieron primero-

- … hermano, papá…-

- ¿quieres decir que ya tenías malestares y no me habías dicho nada?-

- …Shaoran…, no quería preocuparte y como dice Eriol sólo sentía un poco de malestar en los huesos pero no le tomé importancia, gomen na sai-

- Joven Hiragizawa, ¿podría decirnos que es lo que provoca todo esto?-

- sí Daidouji- san, la bruja dimensional me explicó que la época de la que proviene Clow tuvo alguno cambios, ya que un grupo de personas estuvieron cumpliendo varias misiones las cuales ya han terminado, pero sin darse cuenta nuestra dimensión tuvo cambios-

- ¿A que te refieres con que la época de Clow se modificó?-

-Sí, lo que me dijo Yuko fue que al dañar la dimensión, los padres de Clow habían decidido no iniciar ninguna relación y al hacer esto la existencia de su primogénito era imposible y al ocurrir esto nuestro presente irá desapareciendo-

- ¿Cómo?-

- Significa que la genealogía de Sakura, el presente como está y yo desapareceremos-

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!-, todos estaban conmocionados por lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vamos hacer?, ¡no podemos quedarnos sentados sin hacer nada!-

- Tiene razón señorita Mei Lin, Yuko- san me aconsejó que debía viajar al pasado…-

- ¡ Eriol eso necesita mucha magia!, ¿ no sé si tenga la suficiente?-

- Es verdad, por eso yo iré, tengo la magia suficiente para tres o cuatro días, sin embargo…-, Eriol comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas y sacó su llave,- Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien a aceptado esta misión contigo, ¡libérate!-, la imagen flotante de un hombre de cabello azulado y ojos como el mar y una mujer de cabello negro y trenzado se hicieron presentes en la habitación,- ellos son los padres de Clow sus nombres son Aoshi Shinomori y Misao Makimachi, se preguntaran que sus apellidos no concuerdan con el mago, eso es porque decidió protegerlos ya que las habilidades de él no eran bien vistas y no quería que juzgaran a sus padres-

- ¿Eriol irás tú solo?-

- En un inició lo planeé de esa forma pero Yuko me aconsejó que sería más favorable que llevara conmigo a una persona que supiera comprender y manejar las emociones escondidas de las personas y además pudiera transmitir confianza, y pensé en… Daidouji- san..-

- ¿En mi?, pero…- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Tomoyo y después de meditarlo unos instantes asintieron con la cabeza-

- Sí Tomoyo, tu lograste que los sentimientos de todos los presentes se aclararan, hiciste que Shaoran confesara sus sentimientos a Sakura, me ayudaste a mí a comprender que mi querido primo debía estar al lado de Kinomoto, eres perfecta para la misión-

- Gracias Mei Lin, estoy de acuerdo, estoy dispuesta a salvar a las personas que amo-

- ¿Y cuándo partirán?-

- Es necesario que sea al amanecer, debemos hacer los preparativos necesarios, la ropa y la historia que manejaremos al llegar allá, ellos nunca deben enterarse que nosotros somos de futuro, sino sería peor-. Eriol y Tomoyo se dispusieron el poco tempo que les quedaba para hacer todos los preparativos, les pidieron a los demás que se fueran a descansar y que a las siete de la mañana partirían y a esa hora regresarían para despedirlos, todos aceptaron y se dirigieron a las habitaciones anteriormente ordenadas.

Tomoyo le hizo saber al peliazul que en la escuela de cine, había hecho una historia en la cual el vestuario encajaba perfectamente en la época a la que se dirigían, de esa manera hicieron el equipaje y se designaron las ropas que llevarían, como el tiempo estaba en sima se cambiaron rápidamente, Eriol se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba el estudio de edición y Tomoyo al baño, los dos se deshicieron de sus trajes de gala por un hermoso kimono y una yukata. Al regresar se quedaron viendo por unos instantes y una sonrisa inconsciente salió de los dos.

Acordaron que se tomarían el rol de hermanos viajeros ya que era necesario poner nervioso y celoso al padre de Clow, si decían que eran amigos los tomarían como otra cosa y los efectos podrían ser más perjudiciales.

- …¿estas segura?..-

- sí, los sentimientos de Shinomori- sama se encuentran muy escondidos, por que piensa que no merece tenerlos por el pasado que vivió, es por esa razón que es necesario que metamos presión, si el cree que eres un pretendiente de la señorita Misao es muy probable que se decida a iniciar una relación con ella-

- pero por lo que menciono Yuko- san, y la información que tengo de la memoria de Clow, la señorita Misao decidió guardarse sus sentimientos, y eso en consecuencia hace pensar a Aoshi que ella ya no siente nada por el-

- Por lo que me dices Misao- san, ha de pensar que Aoshi- sama no piensa exteriorizar sus sentimientos, es probable que ella se valla de su lado, nuestra mejor oportunidad con ellos es la confusión, cuando ellos se encuentran así es más fácil influir en sus sentimientos-

- Tenemos que tener en cuenta que tenemos muy poco tiempo, así que cada momento será de vida o muerte-, la madrugada pasó rápidamente, en el centro de la habitación estaban las maletas y el sentimiento de angustia podía sentirse en el ambiente, pero los dos parecían ecuánimes, para tener la responsabilidad de salvar su presente y fututo - Hiragizawa- kun, ¿no se retracta de haberme escogido a mi?-.

La cabeza de Eriol se movió de un lado a otro en gesto de negación,- no Daidouji- san, es la mejor decisión que he tomado en muchos años-, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, cuando se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, era Mei Lin, quien al ver a Tomoyo del otro lado de la puerta la abrazó con mucha fuerza, y sin que pudiera verla varias lágrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos,- quiero que sepas que confío que regresarán sanos y salvos y nuestras vidas seguirán sus caminos-, en ese momento llegaron a la habitación Sakura y Lee, quienes también la abrazaron fuertemente y le dijeron varias palabras de aliento, sin embargo la castaña no aguantó y en su abrazó comenzó a sollozar.

- …Tomoyo…, me duele no poder hacer nada,… lo que menos quiero es que te arriesgues de esa forma…-

- Sakura, sabes que no dejaría que te pasara algo malo tu ya has hecho lo mucho por ayudarnos, esta vez me toca a mí, y todos ustedes se olvidan de confiar en el joven Eriol, es un mago con grandes poderes, el me hizo una promesa, dijo que estaría todo bien y yo confío en él-

- …Tomoyo- san…-

- Tienes razón-, todos se dirigieron al lugar en donde se encontraba el joven de cabello azul y lentes, y después de despedirse, se colocaron para partir, la reencarnación del mago Clow, hizo aparecer el símbolo de la luna y el sol, y antes de iniciar su viaje Eriol tomó por la cintura a Tomoyo y la atrajo hacia sí, fueron desapareciendo y a lo lejos podían escuchar,- cuídense mucho, Tomoyo…-

-Tomoyo…-

- Tomoyo…-

El acabado de un techo de madera se hizo visible y unos pocos instantes después el rostro de un hombre apuesto,- … E..Eriol- kun.., ¿qué pasó?-, el joven tomó sus manos y las acercó hacia su corazón, - perdóname Tomoyo- san-

La pelimorada no comprendía nada, se miró su otro brazo y se encontraba vendado,- no entiendo, explícame por favor-

-Ayer en la noche después de la fiesta de la señorita Misao te dirigías a tu cuarto, pero cuando ibas por las escaleras perdiste el conocimiento y caíste por estas, y es mi culpa ya que mi magia se esta debilitando y tú lo estas resintiendo, esto no lo tenía contemplado-, Tomoyo nunca lo había visto tan perturbado, así que se sentó en el futón, y sin que pudiera decir algo le dio un tierno pero anhelado beso en los labios, al besarlo siguiendo sus sentimientos sintió que la rechazaría, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, Eriol correspondió soltando la mano de Tomoyo y poniendo una en su cintura y otra en su cabeza con la cual comenzó a acariciar el sedoso cabello de ella inconscientemente, por un momento se olvidaron que alguien pudiese entrar, la acción fue sumamente arriesgada, podían echar por la borda todo el avance que habían logrado en la relación de Aoshi y Misao, pero el sentimiento que estaba de por medio era demasiado fuerte, pero fueron reaccionando; sin decir nada se separaron poco a poco y sellaron el momento con un abrazo que quedaba como garantía de los sentimientos que se acababan de demostrar,- …Eriol, puedes decirme… qué hora es-

- Son aproximadamente las diez de la mañana-

- ¡es muy tarde!, ¿qué va a pasar con el paseo?-

- tranquila, la señorita Misao vino temprano y dijo que si despertabas y te sentías mejor iríamos después de comer-

- que alivio…, yo ya me siento muy bien-, a las afueras se escucho que alguien se acercaba y pidió permiso para entrar,- pase señorita-

- ¡Señorita Tomoyo!, que alegría me da que ya este bien, estaba muy preocupada-

- le pido una disculpa Misao- san, no era mi intención preocuparla, fui muy descuidada al subir las escaleras y como no tengo sus reflejos me caí, pero me siento de maravilla, estamos listos para la excursión que teníamos planeada-

-es excelente, iré a avisarle al señor Aoshi, para …-

- hermano, podrías dejarme un momento a solas con Misao- san, por qué no vas tu y le avisas a Shinomori- sama de mi salud-

- esta bien, no tardo-

Unos instantes después que saliera Eriol de la habitación, las preguntas se hicieron presentes,- no quiero ser entrometida pero me gustaría saber que ocurrió después de que salio del Aoyia, me di cuenta de que el señor Aoshi, salio unos minutos después dijo que no tardaba, pero todos nos imaginamos que se dirigía contigo-

Misao se acomodo a un lado del futón de Tomoyo y la fue ayudando a acomodarlo,- si el me alcanzó, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado a las afueras del templo,- la platica continuó y la pelinegra fue platicando la situación de la escalera, la mariposa y la gargantilla que había sido de su madre,- he de confesar que me siento muy confundida, el entregarme la gargantilla y decirme que yo debía declararme a la persona que amaba, me perturbo de sobremanera, yo creía que él tenía indicios de mis sentimientos-

- yo pienso que el Aoshi- sama esta mostrando más de sus sentimientos, es posible que no haya terminado de decirte todo lo que debía, por lo que me dices llegó Omasu a notificarte de mi accidente, ¿no es así?-

- sí, tienes razón-

en verdad lo siento, de no haber sido por mi, tal vez hoy ya estarías casada-, una hermosa carcajada salió de Tomoyo.

- qué cosas dices, la verdad es que no me quiero ilusionar, y no tienes que pedirme disculpas ya que tu bienestar es muy importante para todos nosotros- la platica continuó por un largo rato, mientras que en el templo Eriol pedía el paso para ingresar.

- ¿puedo pasar?-

sí adelante, ¿qué se te ofrece?-, Aoshi nunca dejó su pose de flor de loto y su frialdad, a un paso lento pero firme, Eriol se colocó en la misma posición y comenzó a decir.

Mi hermana ya se encuentra bien, la señorita Misao me mando para que le contara que si se realizará nuestra salida, pero que será después de la comida-

Gracias, Eriol, tú ¿amas a Misao?-

… No de la forma en que usted piensa, además el corazón de la señorita ha estado y siempre estará ocupado por alguien más, de eso no hay duda, creo que debe platicar con ella para que sus dudas se disuelvan- Eriol con mucha educación se dirigió a la entrada del templo, la mañana transcurrió rápido los preparativos para el recorrido de la ciudad estaban listos, y Aoshi, Tomoyo, Eriol y Aoshi se encaminaron.

La tarde era preciosa aunque el calor era fuerte, de vez en cuando soplaba un delicioso aire fresco, Misao les mostraba las tiendas, todos parecían muy interesados poco a poco se fueron alejando de la zona céntrica de Kyoto, ya que a Tomoyo se le había antojado dar un paseo a las afueras de la ciudad, comenzaron a ver más lejos las casas y el entorno verde no se hizo esperar.

Eriol y Tomoyo comenzaron a correr, argumentando que habían visto una hermosa ave a lo lejos, Misao y Aoshi no vieron ningún problema por perderlos de vista ya que conocían a la perfección el bosque y sería fácil encontrarlos.

¿Será suficiente?-

Sí, además sólo nos queda una hora efectiva para estar en este tiempo-

Esta bien, confío en ti-

Gracias Tomoyo, a cada minuto me convenzo más de que eras tú quien debería de venir conmigo, "Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien a aceptado esta misión contigo, ¡libérate!-, el cielo en pocos segundos se transformó de un azul celeste a un montón de nubes negras las cuales comenzaron rápidamente a soltar gotas enormes, - será mejor que nos dirijamos al Aoyia, vallamos por nuestras cosas y regresemos-

Sí, vamos- Eriol y Tomoyo regresaron, y no encontraron a ninguno de los padres de Clow, así que pensaron que el plan estaba funcionando.

Dos personas completamente empapadas se encontraban de bajo de un gran árbol, hacían comentarios de la lluvia la cual se había presentado de una forma sobrenatural, - no es posible, esa lluvia es muy extraña-

tienes razón Misao, sabemos perfectamente leer el clima y eso fue muy raro, será mejor que nos sentemos y esperemos a que pase-, los dos se recargaron en el tronco del árbol y por unos instantes se quedaron callados.

…achu!..-, la pelinegra comenzó a temblar,- lo siento…-, Aoshi sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella y pasó uno de sus brazos por la media espalda de Misao, para después acercarla hacia su pecho,- …así no tendremos tanto frío…-, el silencio se hizo presente solo los latidos del corazón de ambos podían escucharse.

…Misao, tengo que decirte algo importante…,- la okashira no dijo nada, pero comprendió que se debía a la posición en que se encontraban,- ayer en la noche, después de entregarte la gargantilla de tu madre, no terminé de hablar contigo-, instintivamente y sin darse cuenta Misao sacó de su indumentaria la joya que acababa de mencionar y sin decir nada sólo se quedó contemplándola, - te mencione que si encontrabas al amor de tu vida yo le haría entrega del dije, pero si no ocurría así yo te lo entregaría cuando cumplieras los 18 años para que tu escogieras a la persona a quien amaras y se la entregaras,… sin embargo… antes de entregártela estuve pensando que estabas interesada en Eriol- kun, pero…-, en ese momento la respiración de Aoshi se comenzaba a alterar, y Misao al escuchar el nombre de Eriol, levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada del hombre con ojos como el mar, para sorpresa de ella, sus ojos ya no mostraban nada de frialdad, podía ver en ellos un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto en él.

…pero al final me di cuenta que era un completo estúpido, al no haber reconocido mis sentimientos hace tanto tiempo,… Misao, el día de ayer te entregue esa gargantilla no sólo como un mensajero, sino también como una proposición- las ultimas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de la okashira, tal vez estaba soñando, era muy posible, le pasaba muy seguido, en cualquier momento despertaría…, pero eso no pasó.

Misao, …¿quieres ser mi esposa?...- el seño de Aoshi se encontraba un poco fruncido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, la pelinegra no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era inaudito, y sin darse cuenta lo abrazó por el cuello y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

… dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que no me voy a despertar en cualquier momento, yo te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida, puedo asegurarlo desde que era solo una niña, en mis pensamientos siempre estabas tu, cuando te fuiste no me di por vencida te busqué por todo japón, aprendí a comprender tus sentimientos, tus gestos, tu mirada, Tu voz, tu eres al unico hombre que he amado,- sin que pidiera reaccionar Aoshi comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de explotar, podía sentir los suaves labios de Misao en los suyos, a cada segundo cada uno pedía más del otro, era un beso que había esperado ansioso en los labios de ambos, después de varios minutos se separaron para poder recuperar el aliento.

…Misao, yo también te amo y hace mucho que lo sentía, pero tenía miedo de reconocer un sentimiento tan grande, yo sentía que no te merecía, sin embargo eres la única que me comprende en todas mis etapas, y no juzgas, al contrario perdonas-, en el rostro de Aoshi se dibujaba lentamente una suave sonrisa, Misao no lo podía creer, finalmente había logrado ver una sonrisa de él y ella era la culpable, no se podía sentir más feliz.

Así pasó una hora y decidieron regresar a casa ya que se habían olvidado de los viajeros, era probable que se regresaran al Aoyia, al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ya no estaban, se habían marchado, dejando muchos saludos para Aoshi y Misao, además de la fotografía que Tomoyo había tomado el día del festejo de la okashira.

tengo la sensación que su visita no era una coincidencia, de alguna manera influyeron en nosotros, no lo crees así Aoshi…-

Sí, es verdad-

¡Lo llamaste por su nombre!- Aoshi y Misao comenzaron a comentarles acerca de su relación y que pronto se casarían, todos estaban muy felices y al mismo tiempo Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraban a punto de partir.

Tu promesa la cumpliste, ahora todo estará bien-

Tomoyo siento que esto no sólo fue para juntar al señor Aoshi y a la señorita Misao, creo que también era para que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos-

¿A qué te refieres?-

-La foto que rebelaste, es idéntica a una que tenia Clow en su recamara, es muy posible que esta misión era parte del destino, pero si nosotros no hacíamos esta proeza, nuestro futuro se hubiera distorsionado, siento que ellos también ayudaron a que nosotros estuviéramos juntos-

Es verdad, y quiero que sepas que eres el amor de mi vida-

… Tomoyo…, yo también te amo-

Regresemos-.

Fin.

Este es el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden que espero sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi, gracias por todo, y nos vemos una próxima vez.

Origett.


End file.
